Hatchet
by prettykittyartist
Summary: Edward Cullen rules Forks. He does what he wants, when he wants. What happens when he meets his match and she's got a lesson or two for him to learn?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving! I hope that all of you that celebrate the holiday had a wonderful one! I am now nursing a tummy ache from hell, but it was so worth it!**

**This is a little something for my BFF Carla (lovinjim)**

**Not Beta'd. Please excuse the boo-boo's.**

* * *

**HATCHET**

I hurled my empty beer bottle into the field and hopped off the gate of the truck. "I'm fucking bored. Let's do something," I said, turning and staring at my friends.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Like what? This is Forks, man. There ain't shit to do."

That was the ugly truth. Forks sucked. It was cold, rainy, and small. Nothing happened, nothing changed. We had two whole weeks off and we were sitting in an old dried up field drinking Rainier just like any other freaking night.

"Come on… there has to be something to do. Jasper's sober—he's driving."

There were a few groans, but they were pussies. They'd do whatever I told them to do. It'd always been that way. I ruled the playground, ruled the field, and I ruled the halls. The guys worshipped me, and the girls loved me.

I was Edward fucking Cullen.

We drove for a while, still bored and still out of possibilities. Then, finally, opportunity struck.

"Check it out!" I yelled, smacking James on the shoulder. "Christmas tree lot. I've got an idea!"

Jasper slammed on the brakes and slid onto the side of the road. "It's closed," he stated. "So what's your big idea?"

I turned and looked out the back window and smiled. "You got rope?"

He groaned. "I don't know man… this is a bad idea. I can already tell. Let's hit up Alice… I think her parents were leaving this weekend. We can party there."

I laughed out my nose and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'll pass. She's a pain in the ass and bitches about us touching shit the whole time we're there. You just want some poon. Fuck that. This is going to be epic. Just… I need rope."

The only thing we found was some bungee cords, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I had everyone hand over their belts, latched them all together and then anchored them to the tailgate.

"Okay… I'm going to attach this end. You guys get the truck ready, and when I give the signal, haul ass."

"Wait," Jake said, rubbing his temples. "There's no way we can haul that thing. It's freaking huge!"

"And what's the signal?" Jasper asked.

I groaned. "I haven't given the signal yet. Damn… you guys give me a headache. Okay… just, I guess the signal is "go." And yes, we're stealing that sign. Fuck Swan Farms. This is my town."

* * *

**Happy Turkey Day!**

**So... do you think Edward's on Santa's naughty list?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**More tomorrow!**

**Love, J'me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**AN: thank you so much for indulging me in this little story! I hope you guys have fun. Seems like you guys are enjoying naughty Edward so far… that's good, cuz he's not going anywhere for a while!**

* * *

**Hatchet**

I'd just gotten the tie-on attached to the neck of the giant swan when I heard the thunderous beat of footsteps coming at me. I jumped down, almost twisting my ankle, and yelled for Jasper to take off.

"Stop right there," someone yelled.

I didn't bother to look back because… fuck that. I wasn't getting caught.

"I mean it, young man. Stop!"

He was gaining on me as I tried to zigzag around toward Jasper's truck. Just as I go to the back of it, a loud whizzing sound buzzed past me, and something hit the back of his truck.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, jumping in back and tapping the top. "Go!"

Jasper gunned it and we peeled away, dragging the giant white bird behind us. I fell back and laughed, triumphant, until I felt something jabbing me in the back. I reached around and pulled out an ax.

"Motherfucker threw an ax at me?"

I was stunned. What a psycho! He could've chopped my damn head off, or something. But all that for a wooden swan?

_Jesus._

I laughed again at the sight of that thing dragging behind us. It was going to be thrashed, but it wasn't like I wanted to display it in my yard or anything, so who cared? I just wanted to prove I could take it. I was just going to ditch it somewhere anyway.

Then, all of a sudden, the makeshift rope snapped and the swan spun, than then skidded to a stop in the middle of the street.

"Dammit!" I yelled. I pounded on the window to get Jasper's attention. He stopped the truck and I jumped out.

"One of you needs to help me drag that thing over here so we can hook it up again. Come on!"

Jasper shook his head. "Leave it, man. We had our fun. Let's just go grab some more beer and go to Alice's house."

I gritted my teeth. "We're taking it. That old asshole tried to kill me. This is just on principal now."

Jake jumped out. "Come on. I'll help you. Jasper's just being a bitch tonight because he can't see Brandon."

I laughed. "Tell ya what, Jas… you help me steal this swan, I'll let you give it to Alice as a little gift. Maybe she'll finally put out for once."

"Shut up," he murmured.

"What was that?" I asked, cupping my hand around my ear.

"Nothing. Fine. I'll do it."

_That's what I thought._

Jake and I jogged down the road to where the damn bird was and started dragging it back to the truck. "This thing weighs a ton, seriously. Edward… I don't think it's gonna fit."

"Whatever. Let's just try and see what happens."

"Drop that sign!" The voice behind us was female, and I laughed out loud.

_Really? His old lady was coming after us now?_

"Piss off lady!" I yelled.

I started dragging it faster, Jake barely able to keep up. He was such a pussy for being so big.

"Last warning!" She screamed.

Well, I didn't take orders from anyone—much less some chick, so I just continued to pull and drag. Jasper was backing up to meet us when the sound of metal cutting through wind stopped me in my tracks.

"Jake! Duck!" I said just as another ax slammed into the sign. The blade sliced through and came inches away from my face.

"Okay, dude. Let's get the hell out of here. Fuck the sign."

Jake's eyes were glued to the blade in the wood and his jaw was wide open in shock. I snapped my fingers and him, and we got up simultaneously and ran like our asses were on fire.

Just as we hopped in back, a figure ran out into the middle of the road, waving what looked like yet another ax at us. It was hard to make out what they looked like since it was dark and the fog was pretty thick, but it sure as hell looked like a little kid.

"Dude… did we just get chased off by a hatchet wielding elf?" Jake asked, laughing.

I gave him a stern look. As far as anyone else will hear, it was a fucking sasquatch."

We both laughed and I kept my eyes on the road in front of us, and the tiny figure as it disappeared from sight.

My heart was thumping in my chest, and I was sweating, even though it was freezing outside.

Reaching into my coat pocket, I grabbed a joint that I'd placed in there before I left the house earlier. It was definitely time to burn one. That shit was intense, and near death experience aside, it was all worth it.

I put it to my lips, bowed my head to shield the flame from the wind, and lit up. After a deep pull, I handed it over to Jake.

"I wanted that damn sign," I grumbled, taking the smoke back as Jake passed it. "Fucking little murderous gnome."

Jake chuckled. "I'm just glad we got away. I don't need another count on my record. My dad will never give my car back if I do."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys worry too much. The only reason you get caught all the time is because you're so slow."

The faint lights of town started lighting things up, and I sighed, frustrated. I was still bored and nowhere near ready to go home. It was barely eleven.

Jasper pulled into the parking lot at the burger place and killed the engine. "Just in time. I need some grub."

Jasper leaned against the side of the truck, swinging his keys. "So… you guys want to head over to Alice's with me, or you want a ride back to your car?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Any bitches at her house, or are we going to sit there and beat off while you two are off in her room?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, there are people there. I don't know who, though."

It didn't really matter at that point. I was just interested in getting drunk. My adrenaline was running high, so I was way too worked up to go home.

"Whatever. You're driving though. You can take me to pick up my car tomorrow."

"I'll drive you, Edward," James said. "I have to be up to go to work early, anyway, so I can take you on the way."

I nodded. Whatever. James was such a kiss ass. He was also my neighbor, so that worked.

"I need food first, and then we'll swing by the gas station so I can score some more beer.

Having an older brother made it a lot easier to score beers. One of his buddies from high school still lived in town, and was the clerk at the market at the gas station. He always hooked me up.

The rest of our night paled in comparison to our little raid on the Christmas tree lot. The more we told the story, though, the angrier I got.

I was going to show those assholes what was up. I was going back to that lame tree lot, and they were going to be sorry they messed with Edward Cullen.

_Especially that tiny one._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys!**

**Peace out!**

**xo**

**j'me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**AN: no beta—please forgive the mess.**

**Thanks to all of you that have read so far! Love, love, love you.**

* * *

**Hatchet**

I had a pretty good buzz going by the time we got to the diner. We'd spent two days snowboarding and partying, but we were never ready for it to end. We were starving though, and old Harlan's greasy food was the best. Plus, it helped sop up some of the booze before we had to head home.

"So, Edward, did you want to come by after I get off?"

Jessica. Best damn waitress in town, and my favorite kind of girl. She was cool to kick it with, easy on the eyes, and never got bent about anything. It broke my heart to have to let her down.

"Not tonight, but I'll take a rain check." I wiggled my eyebrows and gave her my best smile. She was my girl—she understood.

"You better not leave me hanging."

I shrugged. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Jess. I always make time for you, don't I?"

A sting pierced at my arm and I yelped. "You're such an asshole, Cullen!" Lauren snapped. "I can't believe you're trying to hook up right in front of me. You're such a lying bastard."

I gave her a look. "I don't remember saying anything to you, Lauren. In fact, your mouth was too busy for conversation."

Fact was—I'd forgotten she was even sitting there. She huffed, got up, and left, leaving the seat next to me empty for Jessica to slide on in.

"I forgive you for hooking up with her," she purred. "I would've been there if I could have."

I popped a French fry in my mouth and shrugged. As I looked up, my eyes locked with a girl sitting at the counter across the room. She looked away when I caught her staring, and I willed her to turn around again so I could get a better look.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. Petite and curvy with long hair pulled back into a thick braid down her back. She was bundled up in a big puffy red jacket, but her jeans gave me the view of the century. Her perky little heart-shaped ass perched on the edge of the stool and my mouth watered. Everything else in the room vanished.

Just as I decided to make my move and keep her company, a giant figure poured a shadow over her, wrapping his big meaty arm around her shoulder.

He said something quietly in her ear and she nodded, grabbing what looked like a to-go container and got up to leave. I saw red. It pissed me off that he touched her. Irrational? Completely, but nothing was making much sense with her in the room.

I sized him up, and got an eye-full of a freaking giant. She barely came up to his waist—he dwarfed her in every way.

He looked like a 'roided out tool.

I watched her the entire time, and when she looked over at me as they passed by—all shy and sweet—my entire body reacted.

My dick, in particular.

I smiled at her and she tucked her chin into her chest, looking down, but I could see the small smile on her lips. I could also feel the beast staring at me, and sure enough, when I looked up, he glared.

I smirked right back.

He was lucky they were passing through because that girl would be in the back of my car or in my bed with her head thrown back screaming my name in less than twenty-four hours. It was just a fact. I got what I wanted, and chicks wanted what I had. Plus, she was into me—blatantly checking me out in front of her gorilla boyfriend.

There was this deep, sad ache—a loss—watching her walk away. It felt like one of those important moments. I couldn't explain why, but I sure as fuck felt it.

My mood was soured and the fact that I had to go home made me feel sick. I just hoped I could sneak in and hide out before I had to deal with any bullshit. My buzz was gone, my appetite lost, and my attitude was in the shitter. It was time to just call it a day.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin, threw it on the plate and tapped the tabletop.

"I'm out. One of you get my check, yeah?"

"I've got it," Jess said, scrambling through her apron for some cash. "I've got to get back to work, anyway before Harlan fires me."

The guys all snickered, and I looked up and smiled. "See you later, bitches."

As I drove home, I passed the Swan Tree Lot and slammed on my brakes when I saw that damn sign back up in front.

Big as life—fucking mocking me.

I put the car in park and walked over to peek through the newly erected chain link fence.

I chuckled.

"They think this will keep _me_ out? Fucking Amateurs."

* * *

**Thank you for reading… I'm all giggly that you guys are enjoying my little hoodlum. Soft spot for the bad boys—and boy is he gonna be bad.**

**Love you all!**

**Happy Saturday!**

**GO BAMA!**

**Xo**

**J'me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

**AN: Yip. Another. **

**Looks like we're about half and half with this Edward… let's see how it goes!**

* * *

**Hatchet**

"Edward, get up. It's almost noon!" my mom nagged, flipping my blinds open and all around pissing me off.

"Get out of my room! I'm on vacation."

"Tough," she snapped. "Only five days until Christmas and you haven't done any shopping."

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. "I'm not celebrating Christmas, anyway. I'm not buying presents, so can you leave me alone now?"

She picked something up from the floor and snapped me in the ass with it. "You need to get in the spirit, mister. What about your brother?"

"I have a new box of condoms I can give him."

She huffed. "Well, thank God I know you use them at least… although, that's something you could refrain from sharing with me all the time."

I snorted.

"Mom," I whined. "Seriously… let me sleep!"

She went around the room picking things up and talking to her, then threw a pair of dirty jeans at my head.

"What the hell! Come. On!"

"Are you smoking grass again?"

I sniggered into my pillow and then turned my head to answer. "Like the lawn? Nah, I mow it—not smoke it."

"Smart ass," she mumbled. "You know what I mean. Are you getting high? We've talked about this."

"God!" I groaned. "Are you going to start drug testing me again or something? Geez… so what! I'm eighteen. I smoke a joint every once in a while. It's not a big deal!"

She laughed. "Once in a while? It smells like a damn hippy commune in here."

She was driving me nuts. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and let out another groan. This one louder and more meaningful.

"I'm tired. Let me sleep a little longer… please."

She ignored me as she continued to rant and rave and clean my room. I mean… what the hell? It was just going to get dirty again, anyway. I didn't know why she was trippin'.

"You better be staying out of trouble, Edward. I'll have to call your father and he won't be pleased."

I laughed. _What a joke._

"Oooh… what's he gonna do? Drop everything and make a five minute phone call so he can remind me what a disappointment I am? He could give a shit what I do. He's a little busy with other things these days."

My parents divorce had only been official for a year before he had his little piece of ass on the side move in. The ink hadn't even dried on the paper and he had already moved on.

"I'd like you to watch your mouth, and as far as your father goes, he's still very invested in you and your future."

"Bullshit," I said through a cough.

Yeah, I had some issues with dear old dad. I knew my parents' hadn't been happy for a while, but my dad had become a royal douche since he left us—not that he'd been a stellar parental figure before that. It'd been all about the hospital and his career. Now it was more obvious that it'd been all about a certain young surgical nurse.

"You need to get this room cleaned up before your brother gets here. It's a pigsty. Clean up the dirty dishes and take them to the kitchen. God, you're just so lazy. It's starting to smell like something rotted in here."

"Well, don't come in here, and you won't have to smell it," I smarted off.

"Clean. Now. Your brother will be here in an hour."

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically.

He was bringing his girlfriend, Rosalie, and I hated that stuck-up bitch.

She finally left me alone, but by then I was so aggravated that I couldn't go back to sleep. Instead, I kicked the dishes under the bed, threw my quilt up over my sheets, and settled on the couch with my X-box.

She called me down when my brother got home, so I had to do the obligatory greet and ass kissing with him and Rosalie, and then decided to hit up the crew. There was no way I was getting stuck hanging out with those losers all night. Besides, I had a bone to pick with a certain lumberjack and his homicidal family.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**LOVES**

**J'me**

Game


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight.**

**not beta'd**

* * *

**Hatchet**

All my friends were losers. They were so chicken shit that it wasn't even funny. All except James, but honestly, he just wanted to fit in. He would go along with anything. At least they weren't going to ditch me while I went through with it.

"Just park off the side of the road. I'll drag them down here. I can probably take two at a time."

Jasper blew smoke rings out the window and ignored me, but the truck was running, so I knew he was onboard.

There was a bonfire at the beach, and I knew the _perfect_ place to score some wood to burn.

Ol' Swan Farms.

The place was locked up tight, chained up and dark. It was going on nine o'clock, so I figured the old man was already asleep. It was the perfect crime.

"Okay… stay here at the gate and watch. I'll grab the trees and drag them out here, and you start putting them in the truck."

He gave me a mock salute and I chucked my cigarette off to the side. "And be fucking quite."

We walked over to the fence and I lifted the chain breaker I brought along. I clipped through the steel, smiling when I heard the stupid thing break. Letting it slide through the holes quietly, I dropped it on the ground and pulled the gate open, cringing when it scrapped the ground loudly.

"Okay, I'm in," I whispered. "Wait here."

I walked through the rows of trees toward my goal. The big ones. The spruce pines. I reached up and grabbed the narrow end of one of them, grunting as I tried to get a hold of it. The damn thing was heavy, but I was determined to get this done.

I'd no more than dragged it a couple feet away when the familiar and terrifying sound of steel zoomed passed me and nailed the trunk of the tree. I was all for self-preservation at that point. I knew the ax throwers were back, and I was out.

I dropped the tree and high-tailed it.

"You better stop. My brother's bringing the shotgun, and you won't out run my Daddy's over and under."

I stopped and turned around, arms up in the air in surrender. The tone in this girl's voice left no room for bullshit. She wasn't kidding—dude was bringing a gun.

"All right, all right. I was leaving! I dropped the tree!"

She stepped out of the shadows and my heart dropped into my stomach. I blinked several times, trying to get myself to believe it was actually her.

"You," I said softly, my voice uncertain.

She gasped a little when she finally looked at me, the recognition flashed hot in her eyes. "What's the matter with you? What'd we ever do to you? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

I shook my head. "Hey, listen, sweetheart… I didn't mean…"

She reached down at her hip and pulled up a small hatchet, wielding it back, ready to throw. "Don't call me sweet names… that's going to get you nowhere, slick. You've ruined Christmas, and for what? Kicks?"

I took a step forward, and she lunged back, more determined with her throwing arm. "Jesus… can you just put that down? Come on… it was a joke, okay. A misunderstanding. If I'd have known you worked here, I wouldn't have done this."

She laughed and flung the damn thing toward me. I ducked, and then snapped my head back to watch the thing lodge into the tree trunk behind me.

"Knock that shit off!"

She pulled up her jacket and revealed a tool-belt of sorts. Full of tiny axes. "I have all night. You want to keep talking, or you gonna finally explain to me why you're the biggest asshole on the planet?"

I pushed my hand through my hair and tried to catch my breath. She scared the living shit out of me, to be perfectly honest, but damn… I was still incredibly turned on, and definitely interested. I also had the feeling that I'd really fucked it up. Badly.

"I was fucking around, okay? The sign... we were bored."

She huffed and threw her hands in the air. "Well, that's just perfect! You know my Dad broke his damn leg that night? Do you?"

_Yikes._ Fucked up didn't even describe it.

"Why'd he even chase us? For a fucking sign? And by the way, you almost killed me, twice! Who the hell taught you to throw like that?"

She pushed her chin up defiantly and sniffed. "None of your business."

I snickered. She was pretty adorable, and feisty at that. I wanted a better look, so I took a few steps forward again—slowly this time—so I could get underneath the moonlight to see her face again.

"Don't move. I mean it. My brother's coming, and you're going to face him for what you've done, damn it!"

"You've got a mouth on you, don't you?"

"Shut your mouth!" she hissed. "And don't move! I mean it, I will hack that hair right off your head if you move one step closer to me!"

I waved her down with my hands. "Whoa… whoa… just relax. I'm just talking here, love. I'm just kind of glad, you know, seeing you again. I figured you were just passing through town. I'd never seen you before."

"Well, I've seen you before. Had I known it was you at the restaurant, you would've gotten it then!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I knew you were checking me out."

She scoffed and threw her head to the side so I couldn't see her expression. "I was not checking you out. God! Full of yourself much?"

Clucking my tongue, I got a little braver and took a step forward while she was looking the other way. "You really want me to believe that those beautiful smiles weren't for me? Come on now… admit it. You were checking me out."

She glared right into my eyes and the way her cheeks flushed with the cold wind gutted me. She was breathtaking… creamy skin and dainty nose, and holy shit… her lips were like candied cherries, just begging for me to suck the sugar off.

"I'm not the type of girl that flirts with boys with _girlfriends_. Looked like you had your hands full there, bub. I would hate to be the fifth wheel at your hoedown."

I shook my head. "Uh uh… not my girlfriend. I mean, she's a girl, and she's my friend, but not my girlfriend. Neither one of those girls were my girlfriend. So, now you want to try that again? Admit you were checking me out. You like me."

She turned her back to me and groaned. "You are the most… such a… the worst… ugh!"

I couldn't stop smiling. I was ruffling her feathers, but better yet, I was getting under her skin. She was flustered. She was clearly embarrassed that I called her out, but I wanted to hear her say it. I wanted it to be true.

"All you have to do is admit it. Hey… I'll admit that I was looking at you. I'm looking at you right now. You're hot. I'm not ashamed to tell you that."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Whatever. Look… stand over by that tree and try to keep your yapper shut."

Her phone rang in her pocket and she tucked her ax under her arm and reached for it, answering it quickly. "Where are you? I have one of the jerks right here." She turned and looked at me. "Tried to grab a tree." She paused again. "You have to be kidding… ugh. Yeah, I got this one handled."

She punched at the screen and growled, shoving it into her pocket quickly. "Garrett has your stupid friend. He'll be here in a minute."

The crunch of leaves and twigs alerted us that they were coming our way and I turned my head to see what was going on. James came into view, being let forward by the giant from the diner and that guy did _not_ look happy.

"You little criminals have cost me enough this week." He glared at me, knowing somehow that I was the ring leader.

The little hottie sidled up next to him and pointed at me with distain. "That's the idiot that I caught dragging the sign—and the tree tonight."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "That right? What's your name, kid?"

I bristled a little at the way he was talking to me. Fuck that guy. "None of your business. Unless you're pressing charges or some shit… we're out of here."

I started to walk away, shouldering James as I walked by. "Come on, man. Let's get the hell out of here."

The big guy started coming after us, but the girl pulled on his arm. "Let them go, Garrett. They won't be back. Isn't that right?"

I stopped and turned around, feeling like I'd just been challenged. The look on her face said otherwise, though. There was some compassion there, and maybe a little fear.

I thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Right. We won't be back."

"Good," the guy named Garrett, said. "If I see you around my property again, I'll have you arrested—after I kick your skinny ass. Now, go on before I change my mind."

James was walking fast, double time, to get past me. "Come on, dude. That guy had a gun!"

I hadn't seen a gun, but when I thought about it, I wasn't paying a lot of attention to him. My eyes were otherwise occupied with the girl.

That night, my dreams were, too.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

**So... you guys all guessed who the ax throwing elf was... and here she is! think she's going to give Edward a run for his money? we shall see...**

**and boy are you guys ready to spank prickward (penned by les16). he needs a good ass whoopin'. that's for sure. **

**thanks again for reading and reviewing... i'll try to catch up on review replies today! i love reading your words, just know that i do!**

**love,**

**j'me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Again… not beta'd**

* * *

I strolled into the kitchen, and found my mom stirring something on the stove. "Hey, Mom."

She turned around and smiled. "You're home early. I'm glad. We're about to sit and have some cocoa and watch movies. Want to join us?"

I looked over her shoulder into the pot and nodded. "Actually, yeah. I'll be back down in a minute. I'm going to change."

I was covered with soot and sap and smelled like… well, tree. I was a bit disjointed after the confrontation and needed to relax.

"Okay," she gave me a puzzled look. "Everything okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Fine, Mom. Just tired."

I gave her a hug. "Sorry I was an ass yesterday."

"Ahhh," she hummed, squeezing me harder. "You're always an ass. This is nice."

I chuckled and let go of her. "I'll go get cleaned up."

She studied me for a minute, and then reached up and pulled something off my shoulder. "Do I even want to know why you're covered in pine needles?"

I gulped. "Probably not, Mom."

Taking a deep breath, she reached around and turned off the burner on the cocoa. "I mean it, Edward. You can't afford any more trouble. You have Hockey to think about, your studies, and college ahead. Please, you're only hurting yourself."

I clamped my jaw shut and nodded. She was right, but I was _so_ sick of hearing about it. She worried—I understood. She was my mom. I put her through more bullshit than was necessary, but I couldn't help it. It was what it was.

"Got it, Mom. I'm not doing anything wrong. We were just messing around."

She hummed again. She knew bullshit when she smelled it, and she was standing in it up to her knees. "Go on. Movie's about to start."

I trudged upstairs, stripped out of my clothes and ran a hot shower. I had a ton of nervous, anxious energy. I just felt… weird. I was usually pumped up after we did something, but instead of being excited, all I felt was disappointed. I was more upset about that girl hating me than I was about missing out on the party and burning the trees. It was weird, totally not like me, and I hated it.

And where did she get off judging me? She came into _my _town, threw deadly weapons at my ass, and _she_ had the nerve to be pissed off? Whatever. We did stuff like that all the time. We'd get away with it most of the time—which was part of the reason I was so angry—but we were just being normal teenagers. It wasn't my fault her life sucked.

I did feel bad that the old man got hurt. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, but it also wasn't my fault. He should have let us go—just like I said. Most people gave up. Those Swan's were a little unhinged if you asked me.

As the steam flooded the shower, my thoughts went back to the girl. Even standing in front of me mad as a hornet with those sharp hatchets, she was so incredibly cute. Beautiful. Her eyes were just… they were entrancing. Big, dark, and full of temper. When I thought about those lips, well, certain areas of my body remembered. My dick rose to the occasion, and I was way too hard to ignore it.

Taking it in my hand, I squeezed to take off some of the tension. I groaned and swiped my palm over the head, hissing at the sensitivity. Speeding up, I moved my hand up and down my shaft, over and over, twisting and squeezing, all the while my eyes clenched tight and her flashing behind them.

I came almost immediately. I was just glad I was alone because otherwise, it would've been embarrassing.

I washed off quickly and got out, more confused than I'd been before I'd gotten in. I wasn't in any mood to figure it all out, so I decided to join my family downstairs.

My mom smiled when she saw me. "I was worried about you. Glad you decided to join us."

I smirked, plopping down next to her on the couch. "I told you I would."

"So… Mom tells me you got suspended again."

_Here we go._

"It was bull. I wasn't even the one that did it. And it's none of your business, anyway."

My brother rolled his eyes and sat up. "You need to stop messing around, Edward. When are you going to take something seriously?"

"I take this seriously," I said, flipping him off.

"Boys," my mom complained. "Can't we just have a nice, quiet evening? Emmett—we've dealt with the fire alarm thing. He's been punished; he said he won't do it again, so we need to give him the benefit of the doubt. Right, Edward. No more pulling fire alarms, so bringing live chickens to school, or covering the Vice-Principal's windshield with whipped cream. All of that is over, right?"

I nodded. "Sure. Fine. Whatever."

She gave me another weird look, and then turned on the movie. My mind wandered, unable to concentrate, I focused on my mom and brother instead.

My mom was pretty, but I couldn't help but notice that she was looking old. I also knew I had a lot to do with that. I threw my arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. She looked surprised at first, but snuggled in next to me. I thought about the girl and how upset she was about her dad. Shit… if someone caused my mom harm, I'd probably kill them. No wonder she was so angry. I was a fucking idiot.

There were parts of me that wanted to be different. Parts of me that were sick of who I was and what I was doing. It was all I knew, though. People expected it. There were also those that expected me to fail, too. Like my dad… and my brother. They were just waiting for my next fuckup, eager to shove it in my face. Sometimes, I'd want to prove them wrong, but usually I just ended up giving them the big "fuck you."

That girl was one of those now. She'd only expect the asshole she met, the one that lied and stole and treated people like shit. She was the type of girl that wouldn't want that kind of guy and that was fine. She wasn't one of us, anyway. She was just in Forks to torture me until the holiday was over, so I decided to just avoid her at all costs. I didn't need her looking at me that way again.

The movie was over, but I was restless. I couldn't sit around anymore, so when my mom told me she was going up to bed, I decided to give Jess a call.

"You can stay down here and watch another movie with your brother and Rosalie. I'm sure they'd like that."

I looked over my shoulder and shook my head. They had taken over the couch where Mom and I were sitting, and they looked like they wanted some privacy.

"Nah. I'm in a bad mood. I'm just gonna hang out with Jessica for a while. I'll walk so you won't worry."

She gave me a sad smile. "That's fine. I hope you're being nice to her at least."

I snorted. "Of course I am."

She gave me a quick kiss and hug and went upstairs. I turned, grabbed my coat, and slid on my shoes. "I'm taking off for a while."

My brother looked over the side of the couch. "Booty call?" he laughed.

"Nah. Going to Jessica's house. See ya tomorrow."

He gave me a lazy wave, and I set out toward Jessica's house. She lived at the other end of the block, but it was wet and foggy and seemed like a mile away. I cursed myself for promising my mom I wouldn't drive.

Once I was out front, I reached for my cell phone and gave her a call to let her know I was out front. It rang a few times before she answered, sleepy and annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm out front."

I heard her yawn, and then saw the curtains move in her room. "Oh, man. Come on in. The door should be unlocked."

I nodded and shoved my phone in my pocket and went inside. I crept up the stairs, careful to not wake up her psycho brother, Mike. He hated my guts—mostly because he was a loser and I hooked up with his girlfriend.

When I got to the end of the hall, I rapped on the door quietly, and then let myself in.

She was pulling on a hoodie when I walked in, and looked over at me, annoyed.

"You know, you were supposed to call me yesterday. Thanks for blowing me off, asshole."

I laughed. "Sorry. Stuff came up. What'd you do tonight?"

She shrugged. "I went out with some friends."

I raised my eyebrow. "You promise not to get mad?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who were you with?"

"Angela, Ben, Tyler and Alice."

I gritted my teeth. "Nice."

She huffed and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to me. "She's not mad at you anymore. She said she called you."

That was definitely not a subject I wanted to talk about. Jessica was a good friend, but she had a way of sticking her nose where it didn't belong. "You think I give a shit?"

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I'm not sure anymore."

"She's the one that wanted to "see other people."

She snorted. "You were hooking up with other girls, anyway, so why be such a bitch about it."

"You included."

She pushed my shoulder. "Don't remind me. That's over—we decided, right? And whatever. It was some kissing. We used to kiss when we were younger all the time. You guys were already broken up. Chill out."

I groaned. This was not the conversation I wanted to have. I could have given two shits about Angela. She was a giant whore. I had no plans to get back together, so it was just a moot point.

"Listen… I don't care about Angela or what she does—or who. What pissed me off about the whole thing was that she made it seem like she was doing me some kind of favor. Please… I broke that bitch's cherry and then I was over it. If she wants to blame me for her becoming a tramp, she can save that shit."

"Grrr," Jessica growled teasingly. "What crawled up your butt? Why are you here, anyway?"

I sighed and threw my head back against her wall. "I don't know, Jessica. My brain hurts and I figured you could make me forget."

She snorted. "Well… I'm not doing _that._ Especially after Lauren Mallory! And by the way… I said I forgave you, but I take that shit back. She's disgusting, Edward."

I flinched. "I know. I was so drunk, though. Jasper was making Kamikazes' and I was trashed. Sounded good at the time. I just pictured Demi Lovato's face while she did it anyway."

Jessica hit me with a pillow. "Demi Lovato? God… if all the ladies knew what a dork you were, you'd never get a piece."

"What?" I argued. "She's hot."

She reached into her nightstand and held up a tightly rolled joint. "This might help your little bitty brain relax. Got a light?"

I revealed my lighter and she sparked it up. We lay there silently, passing the joint back and forth for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Does this little pow-wow have anything to do with that little muffin you were checking out at the diner?"

My head snapped to face her. "You saw her?"

"Um… you looked like a Looney Tunes dog with your eyeballs busting out and your tongue wagging. I saw the smiles, Edward. I figured she was some little chick you'd been talking to. She doesn't come in very often, but she's always with that big hunk of man love she was with that day. Boy, I could get with some of that action. Did you see the size of that guy's thighs? I bet he could crack me right in two."

"God," I groaned. "Too much, Jessica."

She shrugged one shoulder and hit the joint again, letting the smoke release lazily. "So, what's the deal with that girl? You know her?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Sort of… I mean, I met her, but kind of not. I can't explain it."

She hummed. "So your little moody crap is about her. You already screwed up, right?"

I sighed. "I'm pretty sure I never had a chance."

She sat up. "Edward Cullen giving up on a girl? Well, heard it all now! Tell the newspapers!"

"She makes me feel weird, Jessica. I felt weird all night, and I can't shake it. I mean, I did some crap to her family, but I didn't know it was her family and now she hates me."

Her smirk grew. "Well, looks like you're in quite the pickle. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

That was a great question.

I had no idea.

* * *

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the sweet reviews! You guys are the best and you make me laugh so much! Some of you have shared your naughty teenager stories—and those are so much fun! **

**I'll share :**

**Burning Christmas trees at the beach is one of our favorite traditions. My birthday is two weeks after Christmas, so we'd go around on the day after New Year's when everyone threw their tree to the curbs and collect them. Then, for my birthday, we'd have bonfires and set the trees on fire. It was fun—they crackle and shizz and it's free firewood! Lol. **

**And we did our share of jacking signs, but our biggest triumph was the capture of the Bob's Big Boy statue. We got it home and buried it in the backyard so we wouldn't get caught by our dad. Two o'clock in the morning on LB Blvd, we latched that mofo to the roof of my brother's Nova and poof. He was ours :D **

**So yeah… I relate to this Edward… and his hi-jinks are just… welcome to my upbringing of being surrounded by stupid boys. The stories I have could fill a book the size of an Encyclopedia! **

**So… what is the dumbest thing you did as a teenager?**

**What do you think is going on in Edward's brain? You think he'll turn things around? When will he see his Hatchet girl again?**

**Tune in tomorrow!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: Can I just tell you all how much I love, loved all your reviews! How fun to share all our stupid, fun wacky times as teenagers. I laugh—but I have to deal w/ them now, so I guess it's true—what comes around, goes around! Lol. Love y'all for reading so much! Your love/hate of Edward makes me all grinny!**

* * *

**Hatchet**

I woke up to my mom humming in the kitchen, and it made me smile. I loved seeing her so happy. I just wished it could have been because of me. It was my brother, and that bummed me out a little bit. I wasn't going to trip on it, though. I was in a pretty good mood after my talk with Jessica, and I was ready to start putting a plan in action.

"Good morning," my mom sang. She placed some waffles on a plate and handed them too me. "We were waiting on you to get up. We're going to get a tree today, and tonight I'll make spaghetti and meatballs and we'll decorate. That's your favorite, isn't it?"

I lifted one side of my mouth in a small smile. "Your spaghetti is the best, mom. But… uh… I'll pass on the tree shit… stuff."

Yeah… I was all Christmas tree-d out.

She put both hands on her hips. "You will not pass on the Christmas tree shit. And watch your mouth. We're doing this as a family. We'll have a real nice old fashion Christmas. You'll have fun. I promise."

"Greaaaat," I said, rolling my eyes.

She swatted my butt as I turned around. "You'll see. It's going to be a lot of fun. Emmett found a place where you can cut your own. Do you remember when you used to do that with Dad when you were little?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't interested, and I sort of had an aversion to anything sharp and cutty. "We'll see, Mom. Why don't I just stay here and get down all the stuff? You need your decorations and stuff, don't you?"

She smirked. "Well, that'd be just the sweetest thing ever since I asked you to get those down weeks ago. Thank you so much for offering."

I chuckled. Sometimes my mom was a lot of fun. "I'll get to it after I eat."

Low and behold, I didn't get out of the Christmas tree crap, and as if things couldn't get any worse, we bypassed the grocery store parking lot Christmas trees, and drove off toward the Swan lot. I could feel myself getting hot—sweat was dripping off my forehead, I was shaking, I felt like I was going to shit myself.

Number one—I was still uncertain about the guy with the gun. I had been pretty positive that he wouldn't shoot us, but I never would have thought the little elf of Mayhem was my hottie from the diner, either, so I had no idea what to think. And number two—if my mom and brother found out what I'd done, well, my ass was grass. Either way, it was going to end badly.

"I'll wait in the car," I mumbled, lifting the seat so my mom could climb out.

"You will not. Come on. They serve hot apple cider and cookies… it's going to be fun. Please play along, Edward, for me."

She batted her eyelashes at me, and it was just wrong for her to manipulate me that way. "Fine."

I got out and pulled my knit cap down as far as I could. It wasn't much of a disguise, but it was the best I could do. Rosalie huffed and shook her heat, lifting it up once I had it in place.

"You look like a criminal with that thing on. Stop, or when you see Santa Claus, he'll give you a lump of coal!"

I pulled it back down. "I am a criminal, haven't you heard? And Santa is a pussy."

She rolled her eyes, sick of me. Whatever, I was sick of her already, too.

I let them walk ahead of me, cursing my kiss-ass brother with my mom on one arm and his girl on the other. Mr. Fucking Golden Boy. He was a loser as far as I was concerned. He acted really high and mighty, but he was the example I learned from. He got into more trouble when he was my age than I'd ever been in. He was just sneaky and better at getting away with shit.

I wanted to kick him in the back of the knees and watch him eat shit.

It was starting to snow which didn't please me. It was cold and wet and slushy. Oh, but my mom was so thrilled. She was acting like she'd never seen the shit before. I mean, seriously… it snowed every year.

We strolled through the rows and rows of trees while my brother examined each and every one of them like he was some pro Arborist or something. It was so lame, and I was sketchy, waiting for sexy to jump out and whack my head off.

We got to a clearing, and I still had yet to see any trees that needed to be cut down, but I did see her—finally.

She was crouching down in front of a little blond girl, wiping her tears and talking to her softly. She was bundled up again, this time in a pink hooded jacket and jeans. She had some fluffy boots over her jeans, and I had never seen anything more edible in my life.

Like a motherfucking cupcake.

"Now, you go sit with grampy and be a good girl. I'll come get you in a little bit when Daddy gets back with the treats. Okay? Now, go on. Be my good girl. Shoo."

My brow furrowed. Was that her kid?

_She had a kid?_

As soon as she stood, she swatted the snow off her knees and looked up, locking eyes with me. The look she gave me told me… it was no time for answers. She was all about questions, and I had some explaining to do.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Now... tell me kids... what else are you reading right now. What should kitty have on her list right now?**

**LOVES!**

**J'me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**NOT BETA'D**

**AN: thank you all for the reviews and for reading last chapter! I so appreciate all your story rec's too! You guys are too good to us authors! We love you, we do.**

* * *

**Hatchet**

She started charging at me, and my feet were rooted to the ground beneath me. I had to stop myself from laughing because it was ridiculous. She was only around five-foot something and maybe weighed a buck five, tops. What did she think she was going to do? Knock me down?

"Whoa, there," I said as she approached. "Just calm down."

Her face was red with fury and her eyes darkened into shiny pools of hate. "Get the hell off my property. Do you have a death wish? My brother is going to _kill _you. I saved your life, you stupid idiot!"

I wanted to reach out and touch her so badly. Her shoulder, her cheek… other stuff. I knew _that _would have signed my death sentence for sure, but it didn't stop me from wanting it.

"Listen, would you. I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm not even here because I want to! I'm here with my family. My mom made me."

She barked out a rather unattractive laugh and crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her hip. "Mr. Badass is here with his mommy? You expect me to believe that load of bull? Get. Out!"

I clenched my teeth and took a deep breath. "I won't cause any trouble. Just… don't say anything, okay? She finds out I was in trouble, she'll take my car away."

She smirked. Slow and evil. "Well, that's all the incentive I needed. Where's she at? I think I need to let her know what a little delinquent she's raised."

I chuckled under my breath. "She knows. Trust me."

To my surprise, she laughed with me.

We had a moment. At least, that's what I told myself.

She looked behind her and bit her lip. "Just… do whatever you're here to do and get out before Garrett sees you. I mean it… the only reason he didn't shove that shotgun up your rear is because of me, so… just try to be normal."

I smiled and leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "Scout's honor."

I might have taken a little extra whiff of her as I straighten up—she smelled as good as she looked.

She shuddered a little and tried to play it off like she was chilly, but I knew better. I knew she felt that-whatever it was—when she was near me. I just had to make her admit it. I also had to make her want it.

"So… you have a kid?"

The question just fell off my lips. I told myself I wouldn't ask, at least not right away, but she was calm and not trying to kill me for once, so I thought it was a good time to ask.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she rocked back on her heels. "What? What are you talking about?"

I pointed over her shoulder to where she was with the little girl. "That little girl… I overheard you talking to her, and I thought…"

"And I look like a teenaged statistic? No, I don't have a kid. I have a niece. Not that it's any of _your_ business. But since you brought her up, you can be the one to tell her why Christmas is ruined."

I threw my arms in the air. "There you go again! I didn't do shit to Christmas. I took a sign…"

"There you are, honey," my mom called out.

"Shit," I groaned. She had the worst timing—as usual.

"I'll be right there, Mom," I yelled, looking back toward the girl with the wild eyes.

Of course my mother ignored me and walked over to us was a curious smile on her face. "Hello. I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother."

The girl smiled. "Bella Swan. Pleasure to meet you."

_Bella Swan._ Hearing her name was like breathing fresh air. At that moment, I was glad my mom was so nosy, otherwise I would've never found out her name.

"_Bella, Bella," _I said softly, letting it roll around on my tongue. It was pretty. It was perfect. And I was a giant pussy.

She narrowed her eyes at me, but quickly turned her attention to my mom. "Are you looking for a tree, Mrs. Cullen?"

My mom looked at her strangely and then back at me. "Oh, you work here? Well, I thought you were just a friend of Edward's. You're so pretty. I wouldn't have expected it."

I groaned and Bella looked annoyed. "No, we're not friends, and thank you for the compliment. This is a family business, so we all do our share."

My mom smiled sweetly. "That's very nice. So, are you local, or from out of town?"

Bella gave me a nervous glance before answering. "Oh, um… we're local. We have property further down where we grow our trees, but we don't live on the farm anymore."

I shook my head. "Then why haven't I seen you before?"

She shrugged. "We don't "technically" live in Forks. We live just outside of town."

It looked like it was physically painful to disclose anything to me and I realized it was probably because she didn't trust me. I wanted to make it clear to her that I was interested, though, genuinely interested, so I rattled off more questions.

"Why haven't I seen you around then? Why don't you go to Forks High?"

She shrugged again and it was starting to get on my nerves. "I'm home schooled."

Well, that just sounded weird, like a lie or something. "What are you? Religious fanatics or something?"

"Edward!" my mother scolded. "You're being rude."

Bella was back to glaring at me, so I apologized. "I'm sorry, but who does that? So… you just stay home all day and read? That's weird."

She rolled her eyes and was about to respond when something behind me caught her attention. "It was really nice meeting you, Mrs. Cullen. Please, help yourself to any tree at half cost. I have something I need to take care of." She wiped the smile off her face and looked over at me. "Goodbye, Edward."

She took off, and ignoring my mom's weirdness again, I watched to see where she was going. I gritted my teeth when I saw Jake walk up, hand out for her to shake.

"Pretty girl, Edward."

I nodded, but I couldn't look away from Jake and Bella. My mom patted my back. "I'll just be over there with Emmett. Play nicely," she said.

Playing nicely was out of the question. Wasn't going to happen. I wasn't sure what Jake thought he was doing, but I had a sneaking feeling that he'd gotten an eyeful of Bella like I had. He was a fool, though if he thought I was letting him get away with touching her.

I trudged quickly through the snow and stood behind her, staring daggers at Jake.

"What are you doing here?"

He had the balls to smirk at me, and it took every ounce of restraint for me to keep my hands to myself. "Working. Scored myself a job here."

I couldn't believe my ears. "You hire him to work here, but I get kicked out? He was the one that was with me when I stole that sign!"

She looked over her shoulder, and up at me. "I know. We ran into him at the diner this morning and he came over and confessed and apologized. He told us the whole story," she said haughtily before smiling at Jake.

His big ivory white teeth looked like two giant glow-in-the-dark marshmallows in his smug mouth. That smarmy fucker knew exactly what he was doing, and he was dead.

"The whole story, huh? And just what is the whole story, Jake?"

"Well, Edward," he started, sickening sweet with his mouth full of lies. "I told her how you like getting in trouble and you convinced us that they wouldn't miss the sign or the trees if we burned them, so I went along with it. I admitted that I was stupid for getting drunk, and it was a mistake, and they understood. I just got caught up in yet another one of your pyro schemes."

"My what?" I roared. "You lying sack of shit!"

"I don't need to listen to this," Bella stated, holding up her hand. "Let's go, Jake. I'll show you where to get started."

Before I could even comprehend what was going on, they were walking away, and standing way too close to each other and I felt like I was going to explode. Jake turned around once more to give me a knowing smile, and I cut my finger over my throat to let him know it wasn't over.

Not in a long shot.

* * *

**ah snap. fucking jake... **

**love ya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**AN: Big loves to you guys! Read and loved the reviews—forgive me for not replying… it's been crazy and I know you guys would rather I typed up chapters. You all know how much I treasure your words!**

**XOXO**

* * *

**Hatchet**

I turned on my heels to leave and ran smack into her brother's chest.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I swear," I said, hands in the air in surrender. "I'm with my family. They forced me to come."

He chuckled and grabbed my arm. "I know. I heard. Come with me."

I slid out from his grasp and walked backward away from him. "You should know that Jake's full of shit, too. He's just as bad as I am."

Garrett nodded. "I know."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "Then why'd you give him a job?"

His smiled grew. "To keep my eye on him. He's not only trouble, he's stupid. But you? I have other plans for you."

I gulped.

"Seriously, man… I'm sorry I messed with you. I'll pay for the damages or whatever."

He grabbed my arm again. "You talk too much. Come on,"

He led me to the back of the lot where there was a long RV parked. He opened the door and waved me inside. There was an older man sitting off to the side in front of a small TV with his leg propped up, so I figured he was the dad.

"This the one?" he asked, looking me over from head to toe.

He didn't have the size that Garrett had, but damn if he didn't look scary.

"Sit down, Kid. We're going to have a little discussion."

I swallowed thickly and looked from side to side for a place to sit. Garrett pointed at a cushion on the floor, so I sat.

"You have anything to say for yourself?"

I shook my head. "Like I told your son, I'm really sorry. I was just messing around and didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

He hummed. "Well, you've got me laid up, so here's what we're going to do. You're going to work off the pain in the ass you've caused and we'll call it even."

I tried not to smile, but it couldn't be helped. If it hadn't been for Bella, I would've been pissed about having to work, but this was perfect. I could spend time with her and keep stupid Jake away.

"You probably won't be smiling for long once you see what I have in store for you," he warned.

Whatever it was, I was down.

"Grab it, Garrett."

Garrett opened the door down the hall to an excited, squealing little girl and grabbed something off the bed. She followed him out, clapping and jumping up and down. She tumbled down in front of me and sat up on her knees, about an inch away from my face.

"You're Santa's helper?" she whispered.

I started to shake my head, but Garrett spoke up. "Yup. He's one of his elves. Funny looking one, isn't he?"

She giggled. She was pretty cute—for a kid.

"You gots red hairs!"

I huffed, annoyed. "No I don't."

She nodded. "Uh huh, you do. You gots canny canes?"

No." I squirmed a little and tried to back up. "I'm not an elf, kid."

Garrett laughed and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back. "Come on, T.J. Leave him alone. Auntie already yelled at him today. We want him to be a smiley elf, not a grumpy one."

She giggled in his arms and thankfully, forgot all about me. When he came back after putting her in her room, he sat across the room with his father.

"Now, on to other things I need to discuss with you," he started. "First of all, my sister—off limits. Second of all, you make sure every time you see that little girl in there, that you're the happiest, jolliest, Santa's elf ever. She stops smiling and I start breaking shit."

I swallowed down the limp in my throat and nodded. "I'll be nice to the kid. I will, but I like Bella. You're sister. I like her."

He nodded. "Yip. Figured that out already. But, doesn't matter because she's off limits. You leave her alone."

I got ready to argue, standing up and gearing up to face him, but the dad shot me down.

"Sit down, boy. You're liable to get your ass whipped if you don't listen. Don't think for a minute that I intend on letting my daughter spend any time with a thief and a miscreant. You drink, you smoke, you steal, and you burn things down. You're a little shit, and my daughter is too good for you. Besides, she can take care of herself, and I hear she already made you wet yourself with her throwing."

"I'm not a liar, Sir. I admitted that I fucked up. Right up front, I didn't deny anything."

He pointed a finger at me. "Watch your mouth, too. Santa's watching, you know." Then he laughed, full belly laughing at me like I was some kind of joke.

Then he winked and touched the end of his nose with his index finger.

Garrett shoved the bag at me and then pushed me outside. "Be here tomorrow at three and have that on. Belly like a bowl full of jelly, and make sure you don't smell like smoke or beer."

I stood there staring at the bag after he kicked me out, wondering how the hell I'd gotten finagled into dressing up as Santa at some lame tree lot. There was no way I was going through that shit. None. Hell no.

"You can kiss my ass!" I yelled, firing the bag at the side of the vehicle.

I stormed off to find my mom and tell them we were leaving. I'd go cut down a fucking tree in the forest for her, but I was done with the tree lot. Fucking assholes.

I found her, once again talking to Bella. Worse than that, Jake was with them, arm around Bella's shoulders like he was her lap dog.

"I think it's great you're working here, Jake. I wish Edward was as spirited about the holiday as you were. It'd be good for him to have a little job."

My jaw was so tense I felt like I would bite right through it. I hated all of them. Stupid Christmas could shove it.

"Mom," I snapped. "Let's go."

I didn't bother looking at Bella and her stupid friend. Fuck them all.

"Edward, did you know Jake was working here? I was telling Bella…"

I didn't let her finish. "Yeah, Jake's real great. He needs a job—his family's poor. Come on. I have things to do today."

My mom gave me a withering look and then turned back to Bella. "He's cranky when he doesn't get his way. Sorry for my son's behavior, Bella. I didn't raise him to be so rude."

"Well, he sure does have a bit of Scrooge in him." Bella smirked at me, and I wanted to throw her in the snow and rip her clothes off.

"Is that why I'm your new Santa? Is that Scrooge-y enough for you?"

Her eyes danced in her head and she shook her head. "Oh, no you're not. What are you talking about?"

I smirked right back. Matched hers. "Yeah, your brother and your dad just offered _me_ a job. And your niece thinks I'm an elf, so how's that for Christmas spirit?"

She made a little growl, and she was making it near impossible for me to stop myself from grabbing her up and kissing those sugar plum lips.

"If you screw this up, I swear I'll make you pay."

She said this, all the while palming the wood handle of a hatchet that hung off her hip. My eyes wandered down to see it, and then wandered down a little more to check out the curve.

"Edward, that's wonderful!" my mother glowed. "Oh! I need a picture for your baby book! Your first job!"

Fuck being humiliated by wearing a Santa suit. With my mother around, I had shame for days.

* * *

**Welp… he's going for it. How do we think this is gonna turn out?**

**So much adores to you guys for giving this a chance! You make writing so much fun **

**XO **

**J'me**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

After a super exciting evening with my mom, my brother, and his girlfriend, I decided I'd had enough family time. I'd done my job—played the good son, and I'd even fed her little tidbits about my feeling for Bella. Whatever those were.

I knew she was pretty. She had a great ass. Better than great. I knew she was feisty, and what that could mean once I got her clothes off. She was probably a tiger—kitty claws and growls and God… I really wanted to see her with her clothes off.

I also knew she thought I was a piece of crap. Aside of totally lying to her and acting like… I had no idea what; I had to make her see that I wasn't _so_ bad. If she could forgive Jake, she had to forgive me.

Right?

I needed a drink. Badly. I hadn't been out for two days—since we'd gotten caught stealing trees, so I called Jasper and made plans to meet up at the field and party.

James was with him, as well as some kids from La Push… including Jake's sister Emily. As soon as I saw her, I made a beeline toward her to find out where her traitor, ass-kissing brother was.

"He went out. I don't know where he is."

I took a deep breath. "That sneaky son-of-a-bitch," I hissed. "Did he say where he was going?"

She shrugged. "I'm not his babysitter, Edward."

I turned to Jasper. "Let's go find his ass. I have a few things I need to talk to him about."

Jessica was in front of me then, appearing out of thin air. "Don't you dare. I thought you were going to straighten up and stop causing trouble."

I was so pissed. "I'm going to hurt that guy—you have no idea what kind of shit he pulled today."

Jasper agreed. I'd filled him and James in on Jake's little betrayal. They were about as impressed with his sudden acquisition of angel wings as I was.

Bullshit. All of it.

She nodded. "Whatever. I don't know what's going on, but you need to just chill out. Drink and be merry and all that shit. It can wait."

She dragged me to the bed of Jasper's truck where we had a bunch of blankets and sleeping bags. We were stupid to be out. It wasn't snowing at that point, but it was still wet from earlier and colder than shit.

She snuggled up against me and pulled a load of blankets over us. She was at least keeping me calm, so I had to hand her that. Plus, she'd jacked a bottle of Peppermint Schnapps from her mom, and that stuff was going down pretty good and keeping me warm.

I took a swig, and out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Angela and her bitch friend Lauren. I groaned, knowing the night had just taken a turn from the worst.

"What is she doing here?" I snapped.

Jessica shrugged, grabbing the bottle out of my hand. "Everyone's here. There's nothing else to do. Ignore her."

I was suddenly angry and more agitated than before. My family… Bella… her brother… her dad… Jake… the whole Santa suit debacle… and then just to add insult to injury, Angela shows up.

Fucked. Up.

"Got any weed?"

She clucked her tongue. "Duh. I always have weed. I snagged Michael's stash before I left."

I spun my hand around—ordering her to get on with it. "I don't have a pipe, but I have rollers. You do it for me?" She gave me a little pout.

I nodded, holding my hand out.

She held her phone up so I had some light to work with while I worked. I concentrated on the process so I could ignore Angela. Unfortunately, she had other plans.

"Hey," she said softly, leaning against the truck. "Can we talk?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so, Angela. I'm in a shitty mood, and I really don't need your bullshit tonight."

She reached up and placed her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and looked over at Jessica. She had her head ducked down, trying to play it off like she wasn't paying attention.

"What is it you want from me, Angela?"

She looked down, shyly, and then back up at me. "Please, Edward. Just a minute."

I gave the rolling paper a lick, my eyes on her the whole time. I twisted and rolled and then handed the joint to Jess. "Don't light up until I get back. I'll only be a minute."

I braced myself with both arms and threw myself over the side of the bed of the truck. She started when jumped, and then giggled.

"I always forget how strong you are."

Rolling my eyes, I turned and started walking away from the crowd. Once I felt like we were far enough away from the crowd, I turned and faced her. "Okay. Talk."

She adjusted her purse on her shoulder and leaned closer. "You haven't returned any of my calls. I miss you."

I looked toward the sky. This was bullshit. "Look, Ang… I'm not doing this with you. You broke up with me. You conned me into a relationship, and then you fucked me over. I'm nobody's chump."

She reached forward and hugged me. "I love you! I was stupid! I just wanted some time to think. Things were moving so fast, and I got scared. Then, I heard about you and Jessica and I freaked out. I'm sorry! I forgive you!"

She started to cry and damn it if that didn't break me down just a little bit. I hated it when girls cried. "Ang… I didn't cheat on you. I didn't lie about that."

She looked up, mascara running and eyes glistening. "I know. I'm so sorry. Please… can't we just talk about this? Give me another chance."

I hugged her back. She was soft—just like I remembered, and I wished she would have stayed the sweet, trusting girl I'd had a crush on since I was old enough to crush on girls.

It'd started way back in elementary school. She'd been in every class with me since Kindergarten, and had always been sweet and friendly. She always comforted me when I'd get in trouble at school, and she'd always shared her lunch when my mom was on one of her health food kicks. Then, in sixth grade, we were on a field trip and I shared the seat next to her. She smelled really good, and her hair was bouncy and pretty and I wanted her to be my girlfriend. So I grabbed her hand.

We held hands the entire bus ride. I felt like a king that day, but that was as far as it went. Her friends made fun of her for having a boyfriend, so that was that.

I was crushed. I had the mentality that I'd show her, and damn it, I did. Once we got to Jr. High, I had grown into my lanky body, I was good at sports, and I had fantastic hair. The girls came at me in droves, but I still had it bad for Angela Webber.

As the years progressed, she'd only gotten prettier. She was petite and curvy, long black hair and big dark eyes. I thought she was everything I was looking for in a girl.

That was until I'd laid eyes on Bella Swan.

As she looked up at me with those eyes, I had to admit that I was a little torn. When she stood on her tip toes and put her lips on mine, I was confused.

I kissed her back. I was a little drunk, a lot angry, and honestly, I don't even know what was going on inside my head. She tried to push it further, letting her tongue run across my bottom lip, but it just felt flat. Nothing. There was no excitement, nothing.

I pulled away. "Angela..."

I heard something—like twigs snapping, and turned to see who was creeping. I really wish I hadn't.

* * *

**O.O**

**Love you all!**

**OH… p.s… if you'd like to see some smexy Santaward… stop by my FB group! Fallingsnow Winter shared some hot Santa manips… super fun!**

**LOVES!**

**XO**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: Big bear hugs to all of you! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! LOVES YOU ALL!**

* * *

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

I shook my head at Jessica and looked back at Angela. "I have to go."

"Wait," she pleaded, grabbing my arm. "We still need to talk."

I didn't have much else to say to her, and Jessica looked really pissed. "Some other time, Angela. See you around."

I walked toward Jessica and she grabbed my arm. "You're a moron, you know that? Can't you keep it in your pants for one day?"

I laughed. "I wasn't going to do anything."

Rolling her eyes, she bumped my shoulder and laughed. "You're nothing but trouble and a pain in my ass. Lauren's over there bitching about how you screwed her over for me, and how you're screwing me over for Angela—after you screwed Angela over for me… Jesus. It's a big old mess and I'm right in the middle of it!"

"Sorry," I said dumbly. "I should've just told her to fuck off. She's up to something. I can tell."

We got to Jasper's truck and sat on the bumper. "You like that girl at the tree lot, right?"

I nodded, and then shrugged.

"You do. I've never heard you ramble on about another girl that way, so you need to do something differently."

"Like what?"

"My advice? Try acting like someone else for a change. Watch your mouth, stop being such a dick and maybe be nice for once. You might be pretty—but you're not that pretty."

I woke up pissed, ready to just say fuck it all. My brother took off with my car so I had no way to get to the damn lot. Just to make things even more frustrating, I had to ask my mom for a ride. She was all too happy to do it, of course, giggling and smiling and covering her mouth when she saw me in that stupid suit.

"You look adorable, Edward!" she gleamed. "Let me just get one picture of you in front of the tree."

I flat out refused. "Hell. No. Mom… please. I need to go. Garrett doesn't seem like the kind of boss that will let me get away with being late."

She waved me off. "One. That's it. Now, go over there and smile. And put the beard on!"

Yeah. The beard. I wasn't wearing that thing until I absolutely had to. The hat either.

I started walking toward the door, annoyed. "I don't have time for this, and why the hell did Emmett have to take _my_ car?"

She shrugged. "He said the Volvo was safer on the road and I agreed, so I let him."

Didn't make any sense to me, at all. I was too pissed to argue, though, so I just went to the car. Once we got to the lot, I ordered my mom to leave—immediately. I didn't want to risk her embarrassing me in front of Bella again. I had a plan and it didn't include my mommy.

I walked through the gate and held my head high. I may have been in a Santa suit, but I was Edward Cullen. I wasn't going to let it get to me and I wasn't going to let the Swan's have the satisfaction of watching me lose my nuts.

"Well, Ho, Ho, Ho, dickhead. About time you made it."

Garrett made his way over and grabbed my shoulder. "So, you ready for this?"

I shrugged. "It's whatever."

He gave me a hard pat on the back and pointed toward a big wooden red chair in the middle of the lot. It was decorated with sparkles, or glitter, or whatever that crap was called, and surrounded on the side with huge decorative gift wrapped boxes.

"There's home," he smiled. "Your elf is having lunch, so just take a seat. We start with the pictures around one o'clock."

"Awesome," I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled and I walked away, leaving me to stew in my misery.

While I waited, I messed around on my phone and talked to myself. I still hadn't seen Jake and I secretly hoped he'd gotten fired already.

Sometime later, I heard a sweet, but unfamiliar giggle. I looked up and immediately jumped up from my seat. It was Bella, dressed in a little Santa's elf costume, and looking way too adorable for me to handle. The skirt was red, lined in fur and short… nice and short. Underneath, her legs were covered in red stockings and she wore sparkly green boots on her feet.

And her legs… yeah. Every curve.

To everyone else, she looked like the epitome of the typical Santa's little helper. To me, she was sin disguised as a peppermint stick. Up top she wore a white fuzzy, furry coat of some kind over a long sleeve red top and I'd normally be discouraged by the fact that I couldn't make out her boobs, but the skirt was all the gift I needed.

She scowled when she saw me—of course, but that was fine. I'd change her mind about me if it killed me.

I was scowling, too. That rat bastard Jake was with her dressed up like the biggest kiss ass douche on the planet. I wanted that lame turtleneck of his to choke him to death.

Who the fuck wears a turtleneck besides my grandma Platt?

"Well, Lookie there… it's Jolly ol' St. Nick," he sniggered.

I flipped him off.

"You better knock that off," Bella snapped. "You can't let the kids see you do that crap."

"Yeah, you're right," I nodded. "Sorry about that."

She looked surprised, so I just smiled at her. I was determined to show her that I wasn't always an ass. I knew how to be nice and sometimes I was. Most people just aggravated me too much to deserve it.

She blinked, mumbled something under her breath and then turned to talk to Jake. "That's for lunch," she said sweetly. "I'll treat next time."

Next time my ass. Over my dead body would there be a next time.

"Now, what kind of man would I be if I made my date pay," he said, shooting a look at me over her shoulder.

"_Fuck you,"_ I mouthed. I was ready to knock his damn teeth out.

"I don't remember agreeing to a date," she said.

I laughed. Loudly.

His ears burned red. "Well, if I asked you on a date, what would you say?"

She laughed uncomfortably, turned her head a bit to look at me and then quickly looked back at Jake. "I'll get back to you on that."

My blood boiled.

"Can we get to work now, or am I just supposed to stand around like an idiot while you two play fucking footsie," I snapped.

She spun around with her hands on her hips and glared. "You stand around looking like an idiot no matter what everyone else is doing. Why should it matter now?"

I smirked. "I love it when you get mad. You're sexy."

She gritted her teeth and let out a little scream. "Just go sit over there. Go over there," she huffed. She threw her arms in the air, mumbled again and gave Jake a small wave. "See you later, Jake."

I stood by the chair and waited for her instruction. Just like the pussy-whipped fool I was.

"Okay. Every day from one o'clock to three, you do Santa pictures. The kids sit on your lap, you give them the candy cane, and I shoot the picture. You ask them what they want for Christmas and then send them on their way."

I nodded, biting my tongue. I wanted to know about her and my lap. I could have given a shit about those kids.

"Are you listening? You look stoned. Are you stoned? So help me God, if you're stoned…"

I held my hands up. "Relax. I was just thinking about something. I heard you. Candy. Christmas. Lap. Kids. Got it."

"Good. So, after three, you walk through the trees and give out candy to little kids. Oh, and here," she said, spinning around and grabbing something off a table next to the chair. "You shake this and say, Ho, Ho, Ho, while you walk around."

She handed me a red strap covered in bells and I shook my head. "Better be worth it," I muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing," I answered. "I feel like a tool."

She raised an eyebrow and let her eyes move over me from head to toe. "You are a tool."

I couldn't tell if she was teasing or not. "What about my tool?" I snarked.

Her eyes went wide and she spontaneously flipped the fuck out. She was shaking her head furiously, throwing her arms around and sputtering like she was having a seizure.

"Oh my God! Leave me alone! God! I hate my brother for making you work here! He should have let me kill you when I had the chance! You're just… and so… God!"

She stomped away, causing the little skirt to dance around on her hips, giving me a great view of the ass underneath. I popped a candy cane in my mouth and flipped it around with my tongue as I watched her.

"Oh yeah… she wants my tool."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading !**

**So… Hatchet girl is back… you think he'll survive his first day at work?!**

**See ya soooon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: Thank you all for the sweet reviews ! You guys are the best! Onward with more Bella/Edward antics**

* * *

As soon as Bella opened the rope, the swarm of children that were waiting behind it came running at me full speed. T.J was in front, wearing a little fur coat that made her look like a baby raccoon.

"Edward the elf!" she yelled as she barreled into me.

Fuck… if she'd been any other kid… but she was so cute. The smile Bella had for her melted me. She adored the kid—like, a lot. The icicles in my heart shattered just watching the two of them.

"Tanya Jane," Bella yelled. "Girl, get your little behind back over there with gramps."

T.J. looked up at me and pouted—hardcore. Her bottom lip pushed out, big sky-blue eyes batty and I was a goner.

"Guess you have to do what she says," I told her.

Her chest started to constrict and I realized she was about to cry. That was a bad thing for many reasons. First of all—Garrett would've killed me and second of all, I just didn't want her to. My eyes stung just looking at her.

"Wait," I said. I looked at Bella and gave her a pleading look. "I'll be quick and then she can go. Is that okay?"

Bella's eyes went wide before turning soft and warm and fucking delicious on me.

"Um… yeah, sure. Fine."

I smiled and looked back down at T.J. "You're a little sneak, huh? Cutting in line," I whispered so only she could hear me.

She wrinkled her nose. "I have something _very_ important to ask Santa for. I _have_ to go first."

I chuckled. She was really adorable and just as feisty as her aunt. I couldn't resist her.

"Okay, kid. Let's go to my office and see what we can do."

She surprised me by taking my hand and pulling me toward the Santa chair. I took a seat and she was on my lap in seconds.

"Okay, spill. What do you want Santa to bring you?" I hoped to hell she wouldn't say something like an ax or a Samurai sword or some shit. It wouldn't have surprised me in that family.

She grabbed my cheeks and got real close again. We were nose to nose and I was starting to think the kid had some boundary issues.

"Okay, listen," she whispered. "I want Santa to bring my mama back so my daddy isn't sad and I need a mama—my Bella said so."

It knocked the wind out of me. I was shocked and befuddled. I had no idea what to say next. I had to admit that I wondered where her mom was. I figured she just had better shit to do than hang out in a Christmas tree lot all day, but she was obviously gone. But where?

"Come on, Tanya. You'll have plenty of time to talk to him. Let's give the other kids a turn."

I looked up at Bella and it was clear that she could see that I was upset. "What did she say to you?" she asked, walking toward us purposefully. "T.J., what in the world…"

I held my hand up and shook my head at her. "She's fine. It's okay. She didn't say anything bad."

She looked relieved and that left me really curious. "Okay. Good."

"Okay, kid. You have to get down now. Here's your candy cane."

She grabbed it out of my hand and smiled. "Will you be my friend, Edward?" she asked.

I laughed. "Sure, why not, kid. I can use as many friends as I can get."

"You should be Aunt Bella's friend, too," she said excitedly as she climbed off my lap.

I looked up at Bella. She was pacing nervously, biting her thumbnail and shaking her head. "I'd like that, but I don't think she likes me much."

Her eyes popped open wide. "Uh, huh! She does! You're her boyfriend… Daddy said so!" She turned and yelled for Bella. "Huh, Aunt Bella. Daddy said Edward the elf is your new boyfriend!"

Bella stomped in place, and fuck how I loved her weird little temper tantrums. "Tanya! That's enough. Go back to the trailer with Grandpa!"

"Okay," T.J. sang, unphased by her aunt's mortification. "Bye bye Edward the elf. Don't forget to tell Sannie Clause because I was so, so, good and I'm on the list!"

Bella had her back turned to me. She was working hard trying to rip her hair out from the roots and telling herself to breath over and over again. I found it interesting, myself and decided that T.J had worked her way up onto the top of my friend list.

I chuckled as I watched her skip away. I adjusted my beard before snapping my fingers at Bella to get her attention. "Let's get this show on the road, sweetheart."

She gave me a curt nod and grabbed a little boy out of line, leading him over to me. He looked terrified of me.

"Come on, little dude. I've got candy."

It just sounded wrong and I snickered. He looked at me like I was crazy, but carefully made his way up onto my lap.

He was just a little guy, maybe five or something. "So, what do you want for Christmas? A bike? Football?"

He shook his head and stared. "O-kay," I said. "So, what do you want?"

"A bird feeder," he whispered.

I looked at him like _he_ was crazy this time. "Like, a bird feeder, bird feeder?"

He nodded. "I like the birds in the trees."

I smacked my lips. "Welp. Good luck with that, buddy. Here's some candy."

I swung my head, nodding over to Bella to get him off my lap. She raised her eyebrow at my expression. As soon as she had the kid out of earshot, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back so I could whisper in her ear.

"He wants a bird feeder from Santa. A freaking bird feeder!"

She turned and looked back at me. She was so close and her breath washed over my face.

"Ahhh," she sighed. "That's so cute."

_She_ was so cute. And close. And I was touching her.

"That's lame," I argued. "What a nerd."  
She swatted at me and instead of the usual aggression, it was playful. Like she was flirting with me.

I liked it.

"Be nice. You have a few more. And look at the camera this time so the picture comes out better."

I rolled my eyes. "If you want a picture of me, all you had to do was ask."

She groaned. "You're just so full of yourself… ugh!"

She went back to the line, let another kid though, and stood holding the camera up in front of her.

The next kid was a pudgy little girl with a sour face and packed into a hot pink jacket and some colorful striped tights. I wanted to kick her mom's ass for dressing her up like that.

She plopped down on my lap and rattled off the longest fucking Christmas wish list I'd ever heard. Undoubtedly, she spent most of her days in front of the television absorbing every toy advertisement known to man.

"Okay… I think you're at your wish max," I said.

I looked up just in time for Bella to yell _cheese_, snapping a picture and rescuing me from Veruca Salt part two.

One by one they came. The cute ones, the funny ones, and the gross ones… I was exhausted by the time three o'clock came.

"I need a break," I told her, earning a laugh.

We'd made some kind of truce in those two hours. She was smiling more, talking more, and I felt a lot more comfortable around her.

Being around her just caused me to fall even harder, too. That initial attraction, the appeal of the chase… it was so much stronger and different. She had reeled me in hook line and sinker.

I was a goner.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Also, a big fat hug to whomever nom'd Hatchet for fic of the week! So unexpected, but awful sweet! Go vote if you'd like over at the Lemonade Stand!**

**www DOT tehlemonadestand DOT net /?zx=3fc960660ea4de79 (Just take out the spaces and DOT'S)**

**Lots and lots of great stories!**

**Have a wonderful weekend all!**

**XO**

**J'me**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: **Thank you again for all the sweet reviews I love reading them! You guys rock!

* * *

There probably won't be another updated until Tuesday—this is the last chapter I had pre-done, so I'll get another one typed up tomorrow and get it up asap.

I was flat out ready to die by the end of the day. It was cold as hell, people were annoying as fuck, and I hadn't had a chance to talk to Bella after I got off the damn Santa throne.

She quickly changed into jeans and boots and went to work chopping down trees. The way she wielded that fucking ax was the weirdest damn turn-on ever. She was really comfortable with the hard work, which was pretty cool to see. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, and it made me feel like a douche. I tried several times to help her with the trees, but she raised her arm above her head with that cool steal in hand and I backed the hell off. It just didn't seem right to me that she was hurling big eight-foot trees into the backs of trucks when I was standing right there, perfectly able to do it for her.

She was stubborn and a pain in the ass.

I tried to strike up conversations, but she kept blowing me off. I found myself really curious about her. I wanted to know why she didn't go to school, why she ran around throwing dangerous weapons at people, and why her niece asked for her mom for Christmas. I wanted to really, truly get to know her.

Thankfully Jake was out of the way. Garrett had him out back untying trees and dragging them out to the lot to be set up. He looked worked, and I was glad he was busting his ass. It served him right for being a kiss-ass jerk.

At six-thirty, Garrett came over and told me to go ahead and call it a day. "You did well, kid. See you back here tomorrow around noon."

I nodded, not real happy about having to come back, but not willing to piss him off. I ditched the beard and hat, shoving them in the pocket of my Santa coat and pulled out my phone to call my mom so she could pick me up. As I stepped off to the side of the trailer, walking toward the gate, I spotted Bella and decided to just bite the bullet and ask her out.

I took a few steps toward where she was picking up the stumps of trees and tossing them into a bucket, and stopped in my tracks when I saw Jake approach her. I was fuming. I wanted to kill him—always one step ahead of me. I wasn't stupid—I knew he was going to beat me to the punch.

I walked a little closer so I could eavesdrop of them. Yeah, it was shitty, but I had to know what I was dealing with.

Jake was all smiles. The prick. I watched as he leaned up against the trash bin, letting her continue picking up and chucking the wood without even offering to help.

"So, what are you doing tonight? Wanna catch a movie?"

She huffed and wiped her bangs out of her face. "I'll think about it. I have a lot of work to get done."

He shrugged. "You got my number. Give me a jingle if you decide. See ya later."

He winked and walked away and I chuckled at the way she shook her head at him. He was seriously the most clueless asshole I'd ever met. He'd never been the most suave of guys with the ladies, but I was seriously amazed by his stupidity.

I took a deep breath, pocketed my phone and walked over to where she was. She looked as tired as I felt, and as much of an asshole as I was, I also knew better than to let a girl do work I could do quicker and easier.

"Need a little help?"

She looked up, startled and then shook her head. "I can do it. You can leave now."

I chuckled. "I'm happy to help. Don't be stubborn."

She waved her hand at me dismissively and continued picking up the chunks of wood. We worked silently for a while and I kept catching her looking up at me. She'd shake it off, grumble under her breath and try to ignore me, but I knew better. She was interested.

"So… I couldn't help but overhear… you're going out with Jake?"

She looked surprised and shook her head. "He wanted to go to the movies, that's all. And you're nosy."

I shrugged. "Only reason I ask… well, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. Nothing major—maybe just the diner or something."

She turned her head and I could see her cheeks turn pink from where I stood. "If you're just trying to get back at Jake, you can just forget it. I'm not going to be part of your stupid boy games. No thanks. I have food at the house."

I held my hands up. "I wasn't asking you as a charity case—I'm sure you have food… God, you know? You're fucking infuriating! I was trying to be nice—you ate food with that dickbag Jake today, and if you want to know the truth, he's the one playing games. He knew I liked you first. He's trying to get back at me!"

She turned to face me, mad as hell and ready to snap. "You don't even know me, so how do you like me?"

I fumbled with my words. "I saw you… at the diner, remember? You knew I was looking at you and like I said before, you were looking at me. I know I made a bad first impression, but I'd like to try again."

She shook her head. "I'm not going out with you. Just because you were decent today doesn't mean you'll keep it up. I can see the real you, Edward and you're a pain in the ass. I have way too much to deal with and I can't deal with you, too."

"Yeah… I am too much to handle, aren't I?"

"That's what I'm talking about! You are so smug and conceited. I would never go out with a guy like you. For your information, Jake is a very nice guy. He's handsome and kind and funny and a gentleman. You, on the other hand are a player and a shit."

I laughed out loud. "That mouth of yours…"

She in turn flipped me off. "Go away. Go home, or wherever you go. I have work to do and a date to get ready for."

I gaped at her. "Please tell me you're not serious. Are you going out with him just to piss me off?"

I was furious.

"It has nothing to do with you. I like him. We had fun talking, and I'd like to see a movie, so I'm going to go."

I chucked the piece of wood that was in my hand a few feet and glared at her. "Your mistake. You're missing out, sweetheart. Have fun with pencil dick Black. I'm done wasting my time with you."

I stormed away, almost running back to kick her ass when a stump came flying at my head, but remembered that not only would I end up on the bottom of the naughty list for hitting a girl, but I'd probably end up dead when her brother found out.

I got to the edge of the property and pulled out my phone and called my mom. I was even madder that I had to wait around, and decided that I was taking my anger out on my brother as soon as I got home. That fucking asshole…

I told my mom I was ready and pulled out a smoke. I was overdue for a hit and sighed heavily as the smoke filled my lungs.

"Got an extra one of those."

I looked over and jolted when I saw Garrett walking up. "Oh, hey… I'm done. Off the clock…"

He shook his head and held his hand up. "Give me a cigarette, kid. I'm not here to lecture you. That's your dad's job."

I snorted at that and pulled a cig from the pack and handed it over. "Yeah, well, he doesn't really give a shit."

He raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that. Maybe he's just fed up with you and your antics."

That pissed me off. "He doesn't know what the fuck I do, or where the fuck I do it. He's up in Seattle with his new family."

He sucked air through his teeth and shook his head. "Yeah… that's probably rough, but shit happens. It could be worse, man."

I shrugged. "Whatever. My dad's a dick."

He chuckled. "So… how'd you and Bella get along today? I see she didn't take an ear off. It must have gone well… if I know her."

He chuckled. "It was fine. She hates me, but whatever. She's not little miss sunshine herself—no offense."

He chuckled and lit the cigarette, taking a nice long drag. "Damn… that's good. Don't tell Bella I was smoking—hear me?"

I smirked. "No problem. But aren't you her older brother, and not to be a dick, but you're a lot older, aren't you?"

He nodded and leaned down, resting his elbows on his knees as he squatted down. "Yeah, ten years. She's still the boss of things… especially now. I don't like disappointing her."

We smoked quietly as I tried to get up the guts to ask him about what T.J. asked for earlier. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked over, raising an eyebrow. "About Bella? No."

I laughed. "Fine… but, no. This is about T.J."

He straightened up. "What about her?"

I cleared my throat. "Um… today, she um… she asked "Santa" for something, and I wondered why… I mean, it was kind of odd."

"I think I can guess. She asked for Santa to bring her mom back, right?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. So… where is she? Did she bail? Are you divorced?"

He shook his head and looked away with a far off look on his face. "Nah, man. She's dead. She died two years ago."

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**So… a lot of you were curious about T.J.'s mama… and there ya go. More of the story will come out in future chapters. **

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Loves!**

**XO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

My mood couldn't have gotten any worse after my talk with Garrett. Beside the fact that I had a feeling the guy liked me, just knowing that he'd lost his wife, and that poor kid lost her mother was too much for me to handle.

And there I was bitching about my loser dad. At least he was alive and I could see him—if I wanted to. I just couldn't imagine and it pissed me off.

I was especially angry about Little T.J. She deserved her mom. I mean, little girls needed a mom.

I went straight to my room when we got home. My mom was worried, but I couldn't talk about it. I wasn't sure what to even say. I fucked up somehow. The kid asked me—Santa Claus—to bring her mom back. How the hell was I supposed to live with the fact that was never going to happen? It was messed up. So messed up.

Maybe that explained some of Bella's hostility. I was sure it hurt her, too. Plus, it seemed like she had an awful lot of responsibility for someone our age. She practically ran the business, and then I was an asshole and took her Dad out for the count.

No wonder she wanted to kill me all the time. I wanted to kill myself.

Then, thoughts of her agreeing to go out with hat idiot asshole Jake came into play and I just got pissed. She didn't come off as being naïve or anything, but I had a feeling she hadn't had much experience with the opposite sex. It was just a hunch, and I could've been totally wrong, but Jake was going to take advantage of her. He was a creep. I didn't treat girls very well—that was a fact I was coming to terms with, but he treated them like out and out shit. Over my dead body would I let him treat Bella that way? She might have hated me, but I didn't hate her a bit. Not even remotely.

In fact, it was quite the opposite.

I jumped off my bed, grabbed my jacket and shoes and rushed downstairs. Thankfully, my stupid brother was home, so I grabbed my car keys and went into the kitchen to let my mom know I was skipping dinner.

"Mom… I've got something I need to take care of. I'll be out for a while."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head wildly. "Oh, no! We have a special dinner planned."

I sighed. "Mom… seriously, I need to be somewhere like… now. Tomorrow, okay. I won't leave the house tomorrow."

She swung her head around and looked at Emmett. "Edward has plans, Em. He won't be here for dinner."

I felt bad. She was so disappointed, and from the weird look my brother was giving me, he was too.

"What's so important that you have to go out again? We already made plans."

I brushed off his anger. "Not my problem. No one told me about it, so I made plans. Don't act like you dictate what I do, and if you take my car again without _my_ permission, I will drive yours off a cliff."

I was halfway out the door when he grabbed my arm and yanked me back against him. "Listen, fucker. I don't know what you're up to, but this is important. Stay here and eat with us, and then you can go do whatever the hell you want."

I lurched out of his arms. "Fuck you. This is important, too. I'm not going to get in any trouble—I'm going to try and stop it."

His eyebrows dipped curiously. "What's going on?"

I took a deep breath and looked down at my phone. Time was wasting and he was starting to really piss me off. "That chick Bella, from the tree lot… she's going out with Jake Black tonight."

He laughed. "Dude… find some other chick. So, you're going to kiss off your family because you got duped by Jake? Come on, man…"

I shook my head. "No, that's not it. I mean, yeah, I like her and I'm pissed that he's moving in on her, but I don't trust him. At all. She's a nice chick… he's a dick."

He cocked his head. "Damn. You're serious. You really like this chick?"

I nodded. No hesitation. I did. I liked her a lot.

"Yeah, don't ask me why. I mean, aside of the fact that she's hot—she's kind of psychotic. I do, though. I think I like her a lot."

He rubbed his hands together. "Well, let's do this. Let me tell mom and Rose that we'll eat later, and I'll go with you."

"What?" I shouted. "No! What the hell?"

He clasped a hand on my shoulder. "You, my brother, need back-up. Love makes you do crazy things, and you aren't the freshest peach in the bushel. I'm going to keep you out of trouble."

. .Love. what the hell, Love?

"I don't love her, man! I like her, I said. Don't make this something weird. I like the girl and I hate fucking Jake."

He smirked. "Whatever, Casanova. Wait in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

I got in the car and started it up, letting it warm up and the windows defrost. Again, I looked at the time. I had no idea what time they were going out, or what time the movie was, but I was going to be there early just in case. I wasn't going to chance missing them.

Finally, my dumbass of a brother came out—a leg of fried chicken in his hand—and we headed toward Port Angeles.

I drove like a madman toward town. I had no idea what I was going to do once I got there, but I just knew I had to do something—even if it was just to watch out for her. My brother had no words of advice for once, and I was glad because I wasn't sure I could deal with any of his crap.

I didn't venture out to P.A. very often—mostly because it was way too far to drive and I didn't like drinking and driving. Unless someone else drove, I stayed put in Forks. Lame or not, I wasn't an idiot. A lot of other people went to P.A. every weekend. It was the only place to see a movie, or grab fast food, or pretty much anything else.

Being it was Christmas break, the place was packed. I pulled up in front of the pharmacy across the street from the Cineplex and spotted Jake right away.

"I guess he's waiting for her," I remarked.

My brother clucked his tongue. "He's already batting zero, little bro. He's not even man enough to pick her up for a date? What a loser."

I had to agree. It was dark and wet and the roads were pretty rough. I would've never had a girl drive to meet me. He was useless.

We talked while we watched him pace back and forth in front of the theater. He kept looking down at his watch, so I had the feeling that she was either late or standing him up. One thought thrilled me, the other terrified me.

"What if she got stuck on the highway, or hurt, or… or…" I finally said out loud.

Emmett scratched his chin. "Does she have a cell phone?"

I remember seeing her mess with one and nodded. "I don't have her number, though."

He sighed. "Well, I bet he does," he said, pointing at Jake. "Go tell his ass to give it to you."

I gave him a look of disbelief. "Like he's going to give me her number. Sure. He's trying to steal her away from me, he's sure as hell not going to help me."

Em laughed. "Yeah, and he's doing a damn good job of it. Now, go get your girl's number. By whatever means necessary."

I looked at him, surprised. "Yeah?"

He sighed. "Is this girl worth fighting for?"

I nodded. Hell yes.

"Then yes. By whatever means necessary. Get that number."

So I did. I got out of the car and jogged across the street to where he was standing. When he saw me, at first he looked surprised, and then he just looked pissed.

"What're you doing here, Cullen?"

I smiled. "I came to steal your date, if you want the truth. So… looks like she stood you up."

He scowled. "She's probably just running late. I can't get a hold of her, so she's probably driving."

"Shit," I spat. "You ever think maybe she was hurt or something? What's your deal anyway, Black? What are you doing here?"

"What's the matter, Cullen? Can't handle a little competition?"

"Fuck you, Black, it's not like that. I like her and you're pissing me off."

He leered at me and took a step forward. A move I never would've expected from Jake. "I heard you were back with Angela, anyway. What's this about for _you_? Just can't stand not having every bitch in town at your beck and call?"

I wanted to punch him. Instead, I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "You and I both know you're a pussy, Black. If I ever hear you call her a bitch again, I'll push your teeth to the back of your throat. Are we clear?"

He gulped and gave me a tight nod. "Good. Now, give me her number and I won't kick your ass—and don't get any stupid ideas. Emmett's in the car across the street."

"Fuck you," he spat. "I'm not giving you shit."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "You always did like things the hard way, Jake."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**AN: thank you so much, once again for your lovely words **** Thank you so much for reading my story.**

* * *

I shook my head, lifted my arm and hauled off and clocked him, knocking him to the ground. Once he was down, I shoved my knee into his chest and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Thanks, buddy," I said as I stood. Smiling, I waved it in front of him. "I'll get this back to you tomorrow."

By the time I got back to the car I was laughing—hysterically. That guy was such a chump and I realized that I should've done that a long time ago.

"You get it?" Emmett asked.

Nodding, I held up the phone. "Got it."

I thumbed through his phone until I found her number. I quickly put it into mine and then dialed.

"What do I say?" I whispered to my brother. I was having a serious _oh shit_ moment suddenly.

He shrugged. "Bullshit your way through it just like you do with everything else."

It rang and rand I started to panic. "She's not answering! Dude, she's hurt or some shit. I know it."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You need to calm down. Let's drive back and we can make sure she's okay and not stuck on the road somewhere. She's probably fine."

I shook my head and pounded on the steering wheel. "I don't even know where they fucking live!"

He pressed his lips together and stared at me. "Get out," he ordered. "I'm driving—Jesus. You're a mess."

I got out and scrambled over to the passenger side. "We're wasting time!"

The fucker had the nerve to laugh at me. "She has a brother and a dad to help her, you know. She's not a fucking orphan."

"Yeah, well Tanya practically is and I broke her dad's leg, so he can't do shit, so if you don't mind shutting the hell up, I want to fucking find her."

He did close his mouth and headed out on the highway toward home. My eyes were glued to the windshield, looking for any trace of her.

There wasn't one.

Nothing.

"We could always stop by the lot and see if anyone's still there," Emmett said.

I thought about it and it was probable. They'd been there the night I stole the sign and that was late—after midnight. If she wasn't there, then maybe Garrett would be and I could tell him.

Yeah… I liked that plan.

It was pitch dark as we approached and not one sign of life. "Fucking fuck," I yelled. "This is such bullshit."

I pushed the door to get out and Emmett pulled me back in.

"Be careful—and don't think we aren't going to talk about you breaking that guy's leg later."

The gate was chained so I hopped it and hoped the noise would alert someone that I was there. I peeked inside the trailer, but I couldn't see anything and the lights were off. My only option was to search around and hopefully luck out and find her.

"Bella!" I yelled out as I roamed through the trees. I held my lighter out in front of me for light, but it didn't really do shit.

"Bella!" I yelled out again and the whizz of a blade zoomed by, leaving a chill in the air.

I turned slowly, arms in the air in surrender and smiled. I was so fucking relieved that I wasn't even mad that she was throwing things at me again.

"What are you doing, you dumb blockhead? You still have a death wish?"

I took seven long strides, stood in front of her, took in every inch of her face so I knew she was all right and then I grabbed her and kissed her.

She tensed up immediately and mumbled against my lips, but as soon as I smoothed my tongue over the soft cold skin of her bottom lip, I felt her melt into me.

_Heaven._

It was brief, but fuck… it was the hottest kiss I'd ever had. Electrifying and meaningful. It was like her mouth was made just for me to kiss.

And then she slapped me.

"What'd you do that for?"

I was flabbergasted. I'd been driving around all night, trying to make sure the damn girl was safe, and she hits me.

"How dare you just… kiss me!"

The palm of my hand still covered my cheek. For such a little bitty girl, she sure packed a punch.

I was worried about you and I got carried away, okay! I was so fucking relieved to see you and you were just there and fuck… I've wanted to do that for so long. I'm sorry I surprised you, but I'm not sorry I did it."

She lifted her head and looked at me. "You were worried about me? Why?"

I sighed and covered my face with my hand. It could've gone one of two ways when I told her. She would either hit me again, or maybe she'd finally see that I really liked her and give me the benefit of the doubt.

"Don't freak out on me when I tell you this," I told her. "I was afraid you were going out with Jake, so I went to Port Angeles to make sure he didn't… I don't know… to make sure he didn't treat you bad."

She raised her eyebrows and was about to speak again, but I held my hand up to shush her and continued. "I got there and he was waiting and you weren't there and I panicked. I got your number and called you-you can check. I thought something happened to you. I was scared."

She took a sharp breath and covered her heart with her hand. "You did that? Why?"

I shrugged. I thought it was obvious, but maybe she was more stubborn that I thought.

"I like you, okay? I know you think I'm an ass, and I sort of am, or was, but I really do like you."

Before I knew what was happening, she threw herself at me and kissed me. It was my turn to be surprised, but I recovered quickly because… holy shit! She was kissing me!

She pulled back, arms still around my neck and looked up at me.

"That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me."

I smiled. "I told you. I don't want to be an asshole to you. You're different."

"Ask me again," she said, her voice thick and breathless. Sexy.

"Huh?"

"Ask me. Ask me again."

I smirked and my eyes danced. I felt triumphant and wanted to jump up and down. "Will you go out with me?"

She nodded. "Okay, I will. But—this is a trial. If you screw this up, I won't give you a second chance. I can't."

I crossed my heart with my finger. "I promise I won't. I meant what I said, Bella. I want to be better and I want to know you. I want to deserve you."

She smiled sweetly and dug her foot into the dirt. "So, when…" she asked.

"Now? Tomorrow? I don't care. Whenever you want."

She let out a small laugh. "Tomorrow is better. I smell like wood and pine and dirt. I can tell my dad I need to leave early tomorrow."

I smiled so wide it felt like my face was going to crack. "Okay. I'll come back and pick you up around six or…"

"Six is good," she said, nodding.

"Okay," I said finally after a weird moment of silence. "So… see ya at work."

She smiled and raised and lowered her eyes shyly. "Yeah."

I was shaking. I wanted to kiss her again… badly.

"Can we seal it with a kiss?" I asked.

She nodded and rose on her toes, pressing her lips to mine. I gave her all I had, sucking her plump flesh into my mouth and then gently pushed my tongue against hers. She matched my enthusiasm and I couldn't help that my dirty mind wondered how enthusiastic she'd be in bed.

I pulled away then, not wanting her to feel my boner—at least, not yet. I didn't want to push my luck. She was still armed with her ax arsenal around her waist.

"Wow," she said breathlessly. "You're really good at kissing."

I smirked and couldn't help myself. "I'm good at a lot of things."

She took a small intake of breathe, looked up at me with dark, hooded eyes, and answered. "I bet you are."

* * *

**Welp… he got her to say yes… and a kiss. We're making some progress here… can Edward change? Will he? Tune in and we'll see!**

**XO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**AN: Thank you for all the sweet reviews! I can't tell you how tickled I am that you're enjoying this.**

**Be advised... not beta'd. **

* * *

I'd barely slept after seeing Bella. I just couldn't. I was on a cloud and I never wanted to find my way off of it.

The next morning, I hummed to myself as I got ready for the day. I couldn't wait to get to work and see her again. Downstairs my mom had breakfast ready and the scene in the kitchen made me smile for once.

I'd had a pretty good time with my brother while we were out searching for Bella. For the first time in a very long time, we'd gotten along. It felt good to have him on my side for once. It'd been a long time since we'd actually laughed together.

"Morning, mom," I said as I walked into the room. "Smells good. I could get used to this."

She let out a small laugh. "Yeah, well don't. We're back to regular schedule in a week or so. Cold cereal and coffee for us both!"

I groaned. I wasn't looking forward to going back to school and I was really getting used to my mom being home more. I hated that she had to go back to work.

My dick dad.

"What time do you have to go to work?"

"Noon," I told her. "Oh, and I won't be around tonight."

She huffed and turned around. "Edward, you will be here for dinner tonight or else. We postponed for you last night."

"Mom," I whined. "I have a date and I can't cancel—you don't even understand."

She waved her hand dismissively and shook her head. "Angela came by looking for you last night and I invited her to join us. If you'd like, you can go out afterwards."

My eyes bugged out. "Angela? What the hell? I don't want her here!"

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Who do you have a date with, Edward? Angela said you two were working things out."

I shook my head. "Well, we aren't. I need to call her—whatever. That's done… been done. She wanted greener pastures, so let her shit on someone else's lawn."

She sighed. "Edward…"

"No, mom, listen," I said in a rush. "I met this girl and I think she's the one. I mean, I could fall for her. Hard. I already am."

"Bella." It was a statement. She wasn't stupid.

I nodded.

She sat down at the table next to me. ""I can see how affected you are by her. But—you need to talk to Angela. You can't toy with these girls anymore. I've bit my tongue for too long, but not anymore. I disapprove of your playboy ways, son."

I snorted. "Playboy, mom? Jesus."

"This is a small town, Edward. I have half the town's parents glaring at me because you've defiled their daughters and tossed them aside. I didn't just fall off the turnip truck. You're out of control, and it needs to stop. Pretty girls aren't toys. You can't collect them."

I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm beginning to realize what an asshole I am, believe me. Bella's different though, mom. In so many ways. I barely know her, but I feel like I do. It's weird. I want her to like me and be proud to say she's going out with me. I'm working on my shit, mom, I swear."

She smiled and patted my arm. "Good. Well, invite her to dinner and call Angela and explain that there was a misunderstanding. It'll be nice to get to know Miss Bella."

I choked. She _had_ to be kidding.

"No way. This is a first date! She's going to think I'm a total douche!"

Mom smiled. "If she likes you, she'll be fine with it. This is important to your brother. Also—she might cushion things since your father will be here, too."

My gut twisted. "What? Well, fuck that."

She stood and pointed down at me. "If I can be nice and have a civilized meal with him, then so can you."

I wasn't getting out of it—that was very clear. Since I was no longer hungry, I pushed the plate aside and went back to my room. I had to think, and quick.

I decided that I needed to get ready for work and get there early to talk to Bella. There had to be a way to work it out. I couldn't deal with having to cancel. No way. I was going to be with her come hell or high water. I could even deal with my dad if it meant I got to sit next to her all night.

So I grabbed my Santa suit and got ready to go. I grabbed my keys, bid farewell to my mom and hit the road. As soon as I got out of the car, I could hear screaming, so I jumped out, leaving my suit behind and ran toward the voice.

It was my girl, and she was pissed.

I found her back behind the trailer, slinging her tiny swords of terror at a poor innocent tree.

"Bella," I called out. I took a few cautious steps toward her. "What's wrong?"

Her back was to me and I watched as her shoulders slumped and her head dropped. "Just leave me alone, okay."

I huffed. We were back to that crap?

"Seriously, don't shut me out."

She spun around and the fury in her eyes caught me off guard. "My dad won't let me go! He said no!"

I should've expected that, and cursed at myself for not talking to him. "He hates me, right?"

"It's so unfair! God… just one night, you know? One night! He wants to package me up in bubble wrap like I'm so freaking fragile! It's so stupid! I hate him and I hate this place and I'm sick of everything!" She threw her hands up and I ducked.

"Whoa! Put that down, will ya? Why do you play with those things? Jesus…"

She sighed and dropped her hands, inspecting the little ax in her hand. "I get stressed. I concentrate on throwing and I calm down. Sorry, okay?"

I smiled. I liked the open and vulnerable Bella. A lot.

"You want a hug? That might help you feel better."

She smirked and shoved the ax in her holster-belt thing. I had to admit—her ammo was a little sexy. As long as it wasn't a threat toward me.

"Smooth talker," she murmured.

I opened my arms. "Get over here, girl."

She took a few small steps before running and jumping at me, wrapping herself around me like a tiny Koala bear.

"I really want to go with you."

Our noses were almost touching and the cool, crisp breaths between us left a wisp of white smoke. "You have no idea how much I want you. What've you done to me?"

"Make him say yes, please? Whatever you have to do."

It seemed that was the advice I'd been getting a lot lately. I nodded as I stared into her eyes. "I think I'd do almost anything for you."

Her eyes glazed over. "You make me believe it. I can't lose this. I can't deal with this not being real."

"Let me guess… you'll chop my nuts off if I screw up?"

Her lips pursed as she looked me in the eye. "I'm cutting it all off if you screw me over."

"I promise I won't," I said.

Her eyes softened. "Don't make promises."

She pecked my lips and untangled herself, causing me to groan, frustrated. She'd awakened my little elf in my pants again and I was pretty sure I was going to die of blue balls. I'd already humped a hole in my mattress dreaming about her. I was ready to explode. Being a nice guy was getting on my nerves.

"So, go talk to him," she said, shoving me with her hands. "If that doesn't work, go talk to Garrett!"

"Wait," I told her, grabbing her shoulders. "Here's the thing… about tonight."

She scowled. "Oh, you're trying to blow me off… I get it. Whatever. Should've known… lead me on. Jerk…" she rambled as she tried to leave.

Just as she turned, I wrapped my arms around her in a bear hug and held her tight. "Why are you so volatile? You're going to give me a fucking heart attack."

I felt her settle down. "Now listen. I have to do this thing with my family tonight. Dinner. I want you to come, too. We can do something after if you want."

Her head popped up. "You want me to meet your family?"

I laughed and shook my head. "You already did."

She giggled. "Oh, yeah. Well, um… I want to, if my dad says its okay."

Her giggles make me warm all over. The inside of me felt like I'd just had a steamy cup of cocoa. With cream. Like her skin.

"I need to kiss you again."

I wasn't asking. I had to. I was worked the fuck up and she was _beautiful._

"I wondered when you were gonna."

I trapped her within my arms and kissed her hard. Letting my hands roam this time, I got myself a nice handful of her ass. Thankfully, she liked it because the bold move could've gone badly. I released her lips and smoked when she pulled away, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"We get to be alone tonight, too, right?"

My cock jumped in my jeans. We both nodded at her.

"Go talk to my dad before we have to start work."

I let go of her grudgingly and licked her sweet minty taste off my lips.

"See ya in a few, sweetheart."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I love you all!**

**We're getting there with these two… only a handful of chapters to go! Thank you for taking this ride with me! You all bless me every day!**

**XO**

**J'me**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: *Waves* Thank you so much for your sweetness in my inbox! You guys are amazing, and it makes me smile so much !**

* * *

I walked toward the trailer like a man walking toward an execution. It was close to freezing and yet beads of sweat dripped down my forehead. I wasn't good with parents. I seldom dealt with them at all. The only other girl I'd officially dated had been Angela and I'd known her parents since I was a kid.

There was so much more riding on my conversation with Mr. Swan. I was asking for more than a date with his daughter. I wanted… _her._ All of her. I wanted her in my life and my future. I wanted to know everything about her. I had a feeling in my gut that meeting Bella Swan had changed my entire life.

I knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for him to answer. Instead, a little toe-head dressed in bright pink answered.

"Oooooh," she sang, popping an oversized candy cane out of her mouth and smiling. "I saw you kissing Bella! You kissy-kissy boy!"

My eyes bugged out and I had the urge to clamp my hand over her mouth and drag her away. "Shushhhh!" I hissed. T.J., are you trying to get me killed?"

She giggled. "She's your girlfriend, huh?"

I sighed and ignored her question. "Is your dad or grandpa around?"

She took the peppermint and stuck it back in her mouth, shaking her head. The way that kid ate candy, her teeth were going to rot right out of her head.

"Well, where are they?"

"Grandpa's at home making Christmas happen. He gots a business to run, ya know."

I snorted. She was too cute. "Where's your dad?"

She huffed. "He haves to drive the sleigh. You broke grandpa's leg. Duh."

"Jesus," I cursed under my breath. Then something occurred to me. "Hey, are you all alone in here?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope. Irina's babysitting and she lets me have all the candy."

I smirked. "Cool. Okay, well… see you around, kid."

"You love Bella! You love Bella! Kissy kissy in the tree, KLMNOP," she sang as I turned around.

I barked out a laugh and stepped down the small steps, shaking my head. It was a good thing she was so adorable because she was a little shit.

"Wait," she yelled out.

I turned around and startled when I saw a tall blonde standing in the doorway with her.

A very hot, very, very blonde chick with very big boobs and a very tight white sweater.

Damn.

"So, you're Edward, huh?" She whistled through her teeth and gave me a slow once over.

"Uh…" I was tongue tied.

"This is my Irina. She comes from the North Pole and she has polar bears and Penguins at her house and Frosty and Rudolph and she said I can see them when I go there and I want a baby one. A Penguin and I have a furry bear and it's white but it's not a polar bear and she brought it to me. And a book and it's about a train and she read it."

I was winded just listening to her. I barely heard any of it though because I was too mesmerized by Irina's chest.

She snapped her fingers at me. "You might want to note that my eyes are blue, Santa."

I blinked rapidly and stumbled back, too embarrassed to respond.

"I'm gonna… you know, yeah… um… I'm Santa, so gonna go sit on his lap. Bye."

She laughed and started to pull T.J. back inside. "Bye bye kissy-kissy Edward the elf!" T.J. yelled.

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and my ears were burning. Christ… that little girl jacked up my game more than a limp dick. I wanted to cry.

All I could hope for as I walked away was that Irina would leave out the part about me staring at her tits when she told Bella we met. I was pretty sure that fell under certain castration category for Bella.

I practically ran to my car and grabbed the suit and slid it over my clothes as fast as I could. It was going to be a long day, but at least I had Bella to look at all day. I still wished I would've brought a flask because a drink would have made things a little easier.

I found my way to my spot and smiled at Bella in all her furry tight wearing glory. I gave my eyebrows a pump and smirked when she saw me and I melted when she gave me a bashful smile in return.

We flirted with our eyes and shared small touches as we passed along the kids. It was a hell of a lot better than the day before had been.

That was until Jessica and some other girls from school showed up. At first I was glad to see her. It'd been a couple days since I had and I felt all giddy and chick-like, wanting to tell her all about me and Bella.

"Ho, ho, ho… sounds about right for you," she sniggered as she jumped in my lap. "What do you have in that package of yours, Santa?"

"What are you doing here, goofy?"

She snuggled into my lap and pulled out her phone. "Are you kidding? This is classic. I need a picture of this shit. Edward Cullen in a Santa suit? Yeah, this is priceless."

I groaned. "Get out of her. I'm working."

She rolled her eyes. "Calm down. Oh! That girl with the camera can take a picture of us!" She turned and faced Bella—a very angry, fire coming out of her ears, Bella.

I kept my eyes on Bella as I slowly moved Jessica off my lap and stood.

"Nice going, smart one. Now I'm in trouble."

She gasped as I walked toward Bella, pulling my hat off my head and running a hand through my messy hair. I was trying hard to think of a way of getting out of it.

"Oh, no!" Jessica yelled from behind me. "Wait, let me talk to you. Oh my God… it's not what you think!"

Bella narrowed her eyes.

Jessica thrust her hand out and Bella stared at it. "I'm Jessica. I'm one of Edward's best friends. We've been neighbors since we were four. I totally feel like shit for doing that in front of you, especially because I know he likes you and I'm an idiot."

Bella looked up at me and then back to Jessica. "Bella," she said, holding her hand out.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Look, don't think badly of him. I'm inappropriate with him, and vice-versa. We're just comfortable and I forget."

Alice snorted. "Really comfortable."

I glared at her and Jessica did too.

"Okay, so we slept together. Once. No big deal, and that's in the past."

Bella's eyes bugged out and I pushed Jessica behind me and groaned. "Shut up, Jessica. You're shit at this. Shut. Up. Please. FortheloveofGod."

I turned back to Bella. "Jesus, don't be mad. She's probably drunk."

Bella just stared and then looked around me at Jessica. "At least tell me he was good, and we're good."

I choked and Jessica started cracking up and pushed around me. "Oh, we're going to be girls, you and I. And to answer your question—yes, very good. He's blessed, if you know what I mean."

And then Bella's eyes dipped down to check out my crotch, and I wanted to whimper like a little bitch and drag her off into the woods and fuck her brains out. Where they really talking about this in front of me?

Fuck.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica, and thank you for being so honest. I appreciate it."

Jessica patted me on the chest. "See, buddy. I did you a solid. Merry Christmas, Bella. I hope we get to hang out sometime."

She gave Jessica a little wave and then crooked her finger at me. I bent down so she could whisper in my ear. Instead, she grabbed the lobe and tweaked it back before speaking. "I don't like other girls touching you. Not even your old friend. Okay?"

I nodded and let out a little yelp. "I didn't know she was coming! She didn't know who you were. I'm sorry."

She smiled and nodded. "I knew her. I saw you with her at the restaurant."

"Sorry. She means well, I swear. She's just… well, I don't know. She's just Jess."

She shrugged. "I like her. I think."

"Can I kiss you again?" I asked, knowing I was probably pushing my luck.

Shaking her head she waved me back to the chair. "We're on the clock. My dad will blow a gasket if he saw us. Oh," she said as she spun around. "What'd he say?"

My shoulders slumped. "He was already gone. When do you think they'll get back?"

She growled and reached down her top and pulled her phone out. "Crap. I didn't know they were going anywhere. Let me find out when they're getting back. Can you wait and talk to him?"

I scoffed. "Of course."

A long hour, and a thousand smelly, slobbering kids later, they finally got back and I was off work. I waved Garrett over when I saw him and took a deep breath.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

He smirked. "Let me guess. Bella?"

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, see… I um, well, I asked her out last night and she said yes. I wanted to see if you'd think it'd be okay. Your dad said no."

He barked out a laugh and smacked me on the shoulder. "No way, buddy. You're on your own. You have to talk to the old man yourself. I'm staying out of it."

I sighed. "Fuck."

"Yeah, you ain't lyin'. You might want to get a rush on it while he's still high. He just took his pain pills, so you might be in luck."

I looked over at the trailer and sighed again. I really, really, didn't want to deal with that old man. He totally hated my guts and I wanted to fucking cry because I knew he was going to say no. There wasn't anything I could do about it, either.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled.

He chuckled as he followed me and if he hadn't been so big, I might have turned around and decked him. But, he was huge, and I was trying to date his sister.

He reached up and opened the door when we approached and I gulped. "Well, go on in."

I didn't want to appear like I was a pussy, so I climbed up the steps and went in. Mr. Swan was sitting in the same spot as before with his freshly casted leg propped up.

"Well, I guess you're here to change my mind."

I nodded and answered. "Yes, Sir. I'd like Bella to join me and my family for dinner tonight, if you'd allow it."

Garrett sniggered behind me.

The prick.

"Why should I say yes? What is it your after here, kid?"

I shoved my hands in the pockets of the velvet coat and took a deep breath. "I like Bella. A lot. I'd like to get to know her better. I want to date her, Sir."

He grumbled and hummed and gave me an evil eye. "This the truth? Dinner with your family? At your house?"

I nodded. "Yes. My mom, dad, brother and his girlfriend. I promise to have her home right away afterward."

He held his hand up. "If I say yes, and that's a big fat if… Garrett will drop her off and pick her up. I don't trust you driving my daughter around at night. Not on these roads, and not the likes of the way you behave. You have to earn my trust, and you don't have a lick of it yet."

I swallowed thickly and nodded. "If that's the only way, I accept it. I just want her to join me. Please, Sir. I'll prove to you that I'm worthy."

He gave me a side eye and hummed again. "Well, what time should he have her there?"

I wanted to dance. Sing. Jump around like a little bitch.

_He was saying yes!_

"Around six-thirty, seven o'clock would be great, Sir."

He nodded and laid his head back on the seat. "Get out of here before I change my mind. And have that suit back—cleaned—day after Christmas. You'll be here to help clean this lot up so we can pack and get out of here."

"Yes, Sir."

"Quit calling me Sir, and if I find out you were less than a gentleman, I'll kick you in your holly berries with this cast. Now go."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I have a little naughty Christmas time fun to rec to you all! My insanely talented soul sister wrote the funnest, sexiest little one-shot for Christmas. Go give it a look!**

"**Jingle my Balls." How CAN you not want to see what THAT is all about!?**

** www DOT fanfiction DOT net / s / 8713743 / 20 / (just take out the spaces and the dots!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Are y'all ready for the holidays?!**

**Countdown kitties!**

**XOXO**

**J'me**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**AN: huge hugs to you all! Thank you for your sweet reviews! Again, sorry for the lack of replies, but I think you guys would rather I wrote this sucker instead! Just know I read and laugh and love them all.**

**Dinner time!**

* * *

As soon as my shift was over, I jammed home to clean up and get ready for Bella to arrive. Nothing else mattered. I wasn't sure what big deal my brother had going on, but I was sure he'd have something spectacular to tell us. Leave it to Emmett to upstage fucking Christmas.

While I showered, I got to thinking about Christmas and started feeling shitty for not getting any gifts. A few days before, I hadn't cared, but there was someone in particular I really wanted to do something for.

T.J.

That little girl had wormed her way under my skin worse than her aunt had. In my narrow experience with kids, she was by far the cutest one I'd ever seen. I was still confused by her initial request from Santa, though. It sucked that there was no way in hell that was ever going to happen. She deserved a mother, but life had been cruel and she would have to do without one. It got me thinking about Bella, too. I hadn't seen a mother figure around, or heard anyone talk about one. That bothered me, too. As much as my mom drove me crazy, I loved her and didn't know what the hell I'd do without her. It was just unthinkable.

Since the tree lot was closing early for Christmas Eve, I made plans in my head to go shopping as soon as I got up in the morning.

Once I got out of the shower and had thought myself into a mental coma, I stood in front of the closet with a towel wrapped around my waist and weighed my options.

I wanted to make an impression. I wanted to show not only Bella, but our families that I was serious about becoming a better person—a responsible, trustworthy man. Her dad wasn't crazy about letting her date me. He made that real clear. I needed to put my best foot forward and show him I was worth the risk he was taking with his daughter.

I grabbed a pair of black pants and a grey button up shirt off the hangers and decided that was the way to go. My mom had picked them out for my hockey banquet the year before and I prayed they'd still fit. Luckily, they did. I took a look at myself in my mom's mirror and smiled at my reflection. I looked good. Mature. Respectful. I was sure my mom would die of shock when she saw me.

When the clock hit six=thirty, I put it in high gear and brushed my hair and teeth, and dabbed on a little cologne. Once I was satisfied with the way I looked, I headed down the stairs to wait for her brother to drop her off.

I was still a little miffed about that, but I couldn't really complain. At least she was coming, and hopefully I'd get the chance to drive her home.

I was going to ask, anyway.

When I hit the bottom steps, I heard my dad's voice and cringed. In all the Bella excitement, I'd forgotten all about the jerk coming over.

I stepped into the kitchen and pulled my hands into fists when I saw him and my mother. They were hugging and when she pulled away, I could see tears in her eyes.

"Edward," she said when she saw me. She painted on a smile, but she didn't fool me a bit. "Come say hello to your father."

He turned and smiled like we were old pals and I had to remind myself that I'd promised my mother that I'd behave.

"Merry Christmas, son," he said, stepping toward me with his hand extended.

I took it grudgingly. "It's not Christmas yet."

He squeezed my hand and let it go quickly. "Well, I won't see you on Christmas, so I wanted to make sure I said it."

I shrugged. "Well, whose fault is that?"

He sighed. "I did ask you to come out and celebrate with me. I would've enjoyed that."

I laughed out of my nose and shook my head. "Well, I wouldn't have."

He started to responds, but I held up my hand. "I promised my mom I'd respect you being her, so I'll stop. Okay?"

He gave me a stiff nod. "I appreciate that. I'm just glad to have been invited."

I sniffed and looked over at my mom, giving her a look to let her know I was trying.

"So, where's Elizabeth tonight? She was welcome to come as well," my mom said as she absently worked on dinner.

My mother was a saint. Plain and simple. It had to have gutted her to ask him where that tramp was. It killed me just thinking about it.

"Oh," my dad said nervously. "I thought it better if I came alone. I didn't want things to be uncomfortable."

"How thoughtful," I remarked. I couldn't help myself. He was such a son-of-a-bitch.

"Edward," my mom scolded. "Why don't you go let Em know your father is here?"

I rolled my eyes. I was being dismissed.

"Why doesn't Carlisle go tell him himself? I'm going outside to wait for Bella."

I turned on my heels and walked out, knowing that if I stayed in that man's presence even one more minute, I'd smack him.

I sat on the rocker on the porch, pulled out my smokes and lit up. I'd told myself I was going to quit. I wanted to, at least. With all the crap going on inside, though, it wasn't happening at that moment.

When I saw headlights turn into the driveway, I chucked the cigarette into the bushes and waved away the smoke. It wasn't a great impression to get caught smoking when I'd sworn to everyone that I was going to change.

I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and brushed off my clothes before heading toward the truck. It was freezing and as I blew on my hands to warm them, my nerves went crazy. I was shaking. I was nervous.

I stood nervously at the side of the truck waiting for them to get out. They were having a conversation and I really wanted to know what it was all about. I could see Bella waving her hands around wildly and determined that they were probably arguing.

Not able to stand it a minute longer, I walked toward the truck. They both looked up when I was about a foot away and the smile Bella gave me made my heart skip a beat. I felt like a hero—triumphant and proud to have her look at me that way.

She got out of the truck and I was struck stupid.

She was gorgeous.

She wore a dress, which surprised and delighted me. It looked soft and clung to her just right. She had a fitted wool overcoat on, but I could see enough to know that I definitely liked her in a dress.

"It's freezing," she laughed. "Why are you standing out here?"

I smiled. "Waiting for you. You look beautiful."

She glowed. "Thank you. I wasn't sure how fancy this was, so I… I don't know. I don't get to dress up often."

I stepped forward. "We'll have to do something about that, then." I cupped her cheek and reached down to kiss the other side of her face softly. "Seeing you in a dress—often—is my new goal in life."

Garrett cleared his throat behind us. "So… what time is this shindig over?"

I peeled my eyes away from her to face him. "I'm not sure. I guess… a few hours?"

He nodded. "Is your mom here? I'd like to talk to her."

I huffed. "Really? What? Are we twelve?"

He smirked. "Exactly. You're not twelve, which is why I want to make sure your mom is here."

I kind of made a sound between a choke and a laugh. Seriously… did he think I had some kinky sex romp lined up?

Well… not the kinky part. Not really.

I'd never even had any sex in my house before. He was tripping.

"Come in, I guess. Unfortunately, both of my parents are here."

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

I shrugged. "Come on."

I grabbed Bella's hand and she squeezed mien back. It felt damn good holding her hand.

When I opened the door, my mom and dad were standing in the foyer talking—and if you asked me, they were standing a little too close for being divorced.

"Eh, hem."

Their heads snapped in our direction and they separated like I'd electrocuted them with my eyes.

"Bella," my mom said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're going to join us. It's nice to see you again."  
"Thank you for inviting me. Oh, um… this is my brother, Garrett. He wanted to meet you."

My mom actually blushed as she looked over at Garrett. I'd heard her and Rose gushing about how gorgeous he was at the tree lot and it weirded me out. Seeing her act all giddy was borderline embarrassing.

"It's nice to meet you, Garrett. I'm sorry you had to come all the way over to drop her off. Edward should've just gone to pick her up."

He chuckled. "Actually, my father wouldn't allow her to come unless I gave her a ride and talked to you."

My mom looked surprised, and then smiled. "He sounds like a very sensible man. Well, he can definitely give her a ride home so you don't have to come out again in this weather."

My mom interjected. "Hi, I'm Carlisle, Edward's father."

Garrett shook his hand and smiled tightly. "Nice to meet you."

"There's one thing I can say about my son, he's an excellent driver. Plus, he drives a Volvo—safest on the road."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Well, there's one thing at least."

Asshole.

Garrett looked over at me, and there was this look in his eyes. I couldn't explain what it was, but we had this bro moment—like he sort of understood me. "I guess that's all right. I'll deal with my dad."

"Yeah?" I asked.

He nodded. "Have her home by midnight."

I saluted him. It was a lame move, but I was stoked. I wanted to hug him—but that was crossing all kinds of lines I wasn't ready for. I was satisfied with having her alone in my car.

"Well, I better get going. T.J. is waiting for me to get home and probably driving Irina nuts right about now. Thank you for inviting Bella over. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you, too." My mom told him. "Edward, take her coat and show her around while I finish getting dinner ready. Rose has everything else done."

Bella hugged and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Thank you, Garrett. You're the best."

He looked at her like… well, like a proud brother would. He loved her so much. There was a lot of love in their family. Sure, they were hostile and yelled a lot, but there was a respect between them that I envied.

I took her hand again, and shook Garrett's with my free one. "I appreciate you trusting me to take her home."

He smirked. "You're all right, kid. Just don't fuck it up."

I took her into the family room, first. My brother was sitting on the couch, thumbing through a magazine and half watching something on TV.

"Emmett, I want you to meet Bella officially."

He stood and put on a giant smile. "Well, if it isn't the famous Miss Swan. Nice to finally meet you, Bella. I've heard a lot about you from this guy."

She looked up and smiled. "Is that right?"

"Don't try to embarrass me, jerk-off," I told him.

He laughed. "No, seriously. I'm glad you could be here. This is going to be cool."

I wanted to laugh. Sure it was. My estranged dad, new girlfriend, obnoxious brother and his bitchy girlfriend, and then there was my mom—who was acting weirder than ever.

Jesus.

"Let me get your coat," I told Bella.

I knew how to be polite, but I really wanted to see what was underneath. I wanted a better look, for sure. I just hoped I could keep my hands off her for the rest of the night.

She was a deadly temptation. Just the way she kissed me told me that the energy between us was insane. I couldn't wait to roll around with her—naked preferably.

She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and I helped. It was like unwrapping the best Christmas present ever. Although the dress covered her up from knee to neck and wrist to shoulder, it was so incredibly sexy that my mouth watered.

She was so petite, but full—round. She was perfectly proportioned and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. They roamed and then roamed again.

"You're making me self-conscious," she whispered, leaning into my side. "Stop staring at me."

I turned and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, dipping my head down so I could kiss the top of her head. She smelled amazing. Soapy and minty and girly and I breathed her in.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're just… really beautiful."

She slipped her arm around my waist and turned her head into my chest. "Thank you. You look nice all dressed up, too."

"Okay, you two. You can do this later. Let's go eat."

Damn my brother. I glared at him.

"Come on. Let's get this over with," I told her.

I grabbed her hand again—my newest favorite thing to do—and led her into the dining room. Rosalie looked up when we walked in and smiled widely at Bella. "Hi, Bella."

Bella gave her a small wave. "Hello."

"So, sit down. Dinner's ready so we can eat."

I pulled out a chair and waved for Bella to sit. She smiled coyly and sat, brushing her hands over her ass to smooth her dress down before she did so. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen, even though it was just this normal thing most people did, it was just hotter somehow because it was her. And her ass.

Once she was seated, I sat next to her and pulled the napkin of the table and put it on my lap. Yeah, I was trying to cover up my boner. It was seriously out of control, and sitting next to her smelling like a Christmas angel in a red sweater dress wasn't going to help improve the situation.

I looked over and took her in. Her hair was smooth and soft, and I wanted to touch it. I already knew it smelled good, but I wanted to know what it felt like. I tentatively lifted my hand and reached out to touch the ends. It was soft… really soft and I could've played with it all day, except my dad chuckled and the spell was broken.

I looked over at him and glared.

"So, Bella, tell us a little bit about yourself."

I wanted to punch him in the face. The whole night was turning out really shitty and we'd barely even started. I hadn't even had the chance to find out things about her, and my stupid dad was jumping in.

She giggled and pushed a stray hair out of her face. "Um, not much to tell. We moved here about a year ago from Spokane. I live with my dad, my brother and my niece and that's about it."

He hummed. "So do you go to school with Edward?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Um, no. I'm home schooled. I take most of my classes online."

His brows furrowed and I was sick of his questions. I decided to shut him up and ask my own. She was my date after all.

"Don't you get bored? That'd drive me nuts being cooped up all day."

She shrugged and looked at the table. "It's okay. It doesn't bother me, really. I get most of my work done by noon, and then I work with my dad and play with T.J. when she gets home from school. It's not that bad, really."

I was confused. "Why doesn't she get home schooled, too? I mean, if she goes to regular school, why don't you?"

She gave me a pleading look. "I just don't, okay."

"Okay," I said softly. There was a story there, and I definitely wanted to get to the bottom of it.

My brother cleared his throat and stood, just as the doorbell rang. He sighed and looked down, shaking his head.

"I'll get that," my mom said, jumping up and throwing her napkin on the table.

I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just curious."

She looked over and smiled. "It's okay. I just don't want to talk about it right now. I'll talk to you—I promise."

That made me smile. "Okay. Later, okay."

She nodded.

My mom walked in the room with a look of apprehension on her face and it caused chills to run up my spine. When Angela walked in behind her, the chills turned into full-blown shakes and I wanted to climb under the table and hide forever. I was so fucked.

"Everyone," my mom said. "You all remember Angela."

Yeah, everyone but Bella.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**AN: I'm back! I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I knew the dinner was going to be long so I had to end it there! Boy, y'all are freaking out! I love you, though, so here you go!**

**Not Beta'd *please ignore all my boo-boos***

* * *

I wasn't sure what was going on. I was pissed, first of all that Angela showed up after I explained to her that my mom made a mistake inviting her. I specifically told her I didn't want her there. I also told her under no circumstances were we ever getting back together. We'd been over for months—almost six—and I wasn't even sure I wanted to be friends with her anymore.

She smiled nervously, and I wasn't letting things get any crazier. I stood, and then bent down to whisper in Bella's ear. "Excuse me for a minute. I'm so sorry."

She gave me a tight-lipped smile and nodded. I was so embarrassed, and my mom looked green and ready to throw up. I knew she felt bad, but it was just a misunderstanding on her part. She wasn't trying to put me in a bad situation, but that's what was going on. I just didn't want Bella to get the wrong idea.

Angela stared in Bella's direction, and it just agitated me further. I wasn't going to let her start shit for no reason. Bella was important and I wasn't letting Angela throw her into her bullshit games.

"Come with me, Angela."

I stormed past her and to the front door, pulling it open and waiting for her to walk through it. She paused when she was in front of me, but I kept my head down. I wasn't going to talk to her where everyone could hear.

Closing the door behind me, I shoved my hands in my pockets and rocked back on my heels. I wasn't going to pussy-foot around. I just came out with it.

"What are you doing here, Ang? What are you trying to pull?"

"Edward," she whined. "I just wanted to talk. I figured if I showed up, we could talk."

I scoffed. "While I was having dinner with my family and my _date_? You thought that was an opportune time to discuss whatever nonsense is going on in your head? Come on… do I look like I'm stupid?"

She lowered and shook her head. "No, but you haven't called me to talk, and you were short on the phone. You didn't even let me finish saying what I wanted to say!"

I shook my head and sighed. "Look, Angela. We're not getting back together. Ever. I was drunk the other night and I shouldn't have kissed you back. It was stupid, and I apologize for that, but I didn't make you any promises that we'd get back together. I've moved on, and it's… well, I'm serious about her. I need you to leave."

"Oh," she said softly. "Well, I guess that's that. I didn't realize."

"Yeah," I said.

"Good-bye, Edward."

She turned without another word and headed to her car. I watched her for a moment, but only briefly before I returned to the girl that I wanted to give my attention to. The girl that really mattered. The only girl.

When I got back to the table, Bella was laughing at something my brother was saying and smiled as I walked in. I pulled my chair out, sat down, and apologized again.

"I'm really sorry she showed up. I'll explain later, okay?"

She looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and grabbed her hand off the table and kissed the back of it. "I am now."

I looked up at my mom. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

I just nodded. Nothing I could do about it. What was done was done. Thankfully she left without a scene and I hoped it was the last time I had to deal with her in that capacity.

"Okay, Emmett, you can say what you started to say earlier," my dad said. "I'm dying from the suspense."

Emmett chuckled nervously and wiped a hand over his brow. Smiling at Rosalie, he picked up her hand and stood.

"Well, first of all, it's really nice having my whole family in the same room. Really nice. And Bella, I'm glad you're here, and I'm happy that my brother found such a great girl. So, yeah… there's that."

I smiled at Bella and her cheeks were beet red. I wanted to kiss them, knowing they'd be nice and warm. Instead, I turned my attention back to my brother, who looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Mom, Dad, Rosalie and I have something to share, and we hope to have your love and support…"

"Oh!" my mom cried out, throwing her hands over her mouth and tearing up. "You're engaged!"

Emmett laughed nervously and looked at Rosalie. She was looking down at her lap, and I felt like I was in some sort of alternate universe. If I wasn't mistaken, they looked guilty as fuck.

"Um, not exactly. Actually, we're having a baby."

My mother gasped, Bella sighed a content ahhh, and my dad was deadly silent.

I wanted to fucking cheer. Finally, _finally_, my brother fucked something up.

Epic family dinner.

"A baby?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, in about six months."

"Holy shit!" I laughed.

"Fuck off, Edward. We're happy about this," Emmett said, scowling.

"Of course," my mom said, standing up and going over to where Rosalie was sitting. "I'm so excited for you kids. A baby! I'm going to be a grandma!"

She was full-on bawling and my dad had yet to utter a word. I looked over at him, and sobered up when I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Say something, Dad," Emmett pleaded. "I know it's bad timing, but I graduate next year, and I already have a job set up, and I've been picking up extra hours at work now, so we've got some money, and…"

My dad stood and held his hand up. "Son, I was just surprised. This is good news—I just wasn't expecting it."

Emmett smiled and I could see the relief in his eyes. "Thanks. It means a lot to me. So, are you okay with being called gramps?"

My dad chuckled. "Well, I don't know about that…"

My mom laughed between sniffles. "Well, I can't wait to be called Grandma. I just can't wait to hold that baby in my arms! Oh, I'll get started on some blankets and booties! I don't have much time!"

She leaned down and kissed Rosalie on top of the head again, and the happiness in Rosalie's face was kind of sweet—especially for her.

My head was spinning. I was completely floored by my brother's announcement and the emotions it was bringing out in all of us. Even Bella. She dabbed at her eyes with her napkin and as I looked at her, and then around the table at my family, I felt it. She belonged there. She just fit and having her there for such a monumental moment was choking me up.

I heard my dad clear his throat and looked up at me. He was smiling over at my mom with that look in his eyes again. He had the back of his hand over his mouth, and I noticed then that something was missing.

His wedding ring.

He caught me staring and dropped his hand, giving me a sad smile and shaking his head. It was all just too much for me. I felt like I was about to explode.

"Congrats," I finally said. I felt stupid for just looking around like I was watching a tennis match, and I was really happy for him—them.

"Thanks, Edward." He smiled and I smiled back. I wanted to make him a promise with my eyes. Promise him I was going to be there for him.

I was.

"I think it's wonderful," Bella said, giving them a watery smile. "Babies are a gift."

She choked a little and then abruptly got up and excused herself, practically running out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie asked as she watched her go. "You should go make sure she's okay."

I nodded numbly. I had no idea why she was so emotional, but I was hot on her heels.

I stood outside the bathroom door and held my hand out ready to knock. I wasn't sure what to do. It was kind of crazy that she got so worked up, but what did I know. All the girls were crying—my mom, Rose, and then her. But running off was a little much, and I didn't know what to do.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm just… give me a minute, okay."

"Okay," I said quietly, resting my head against the door. "I'll be right here."

She opened the door not two minutes later and her nose was a little red and her eyes were watery, but she was smiling.

"I'm sorry," she said with a little laugh. "I'm just a little emotional… it got a little contagious in there."

I wasn't buying it. "Are you sure you're okay? I'm really sorry about this," I said, waving behind me. "If I'd of known it was going to be a big family confessional, I wouldn't have put you through this. Fuck…"

She grabbed my face between her hands and brought my face down to meet hers. "Just the fact that you invited me means the world to me. This is perfect. The whole night. It's real. This is real and not some put on show-off date. This is you—who you are. These are your people. This is your life, and you brought me into it. You have no idea how amazing that is. I want to be here."

"Okay," I breathed out.

She was _so_ close.

"Come on. I don't want them to worry. This is a happy, happy night."

"You're amazing," I said, staring into her shiny brown eyes. "Every part of you. You're beautiful. And good. Inside and out."

She let out a small laugh. "I don't know about that, but I think you're pretty amazing yourself."

I couldn't resist any longer so I kissed her. Soft and sweet with silent words. On the tip of my tongue, three important ones tingled, but in the back of my head, I talked myself out of it. It was quick—way too fast in fact, but my heart knew it. I'd never said them to anyone—save my mom and dad, and my grandma, but I knew how I felt.

I loved the girl.

"Come on. We're missing out on my mom's chicken parmesan. It's the best."

She smirked. "Is that right?"

"You bet. Come on, you big cry-baby."

"Hey," she said, smacking my chest. "Take that back."

I smirked right back. "Never. Who would have thought that my deadly girlfriend cried over babies?"

Her smile fell and her mouth fell open a little. "Is that what I am? You're girlfriend?"

I blinked rapidly. I was thinking out loud and running my mouth before thinking again…

"Well, yeah, I mean… that's what I want, you, I mean. I want you to be."

She smiled and pressed her finger against my lips. "You could've asked, ya know."

Smart ass.

"Will you?"

She shrugged. "Why not. Someone has to look after you."

She smirked and walked past me and the way she swayed those hips… Mercy. She was going to kill me.

We got back to the table and everyone had gone back to their seats and dinner had resumed. The weird tension in the room was gone, and in its place, there was this calm joy—something we hadn't had in a while. I liked it. I liked the smiles, I liked the way everyone was talking, and I liked the way that for once, the focus was off me and onto something good. Something real good.

No one mentioned Bella's sudden dramatic departure from the table, and I was relieved. I still wasn't sure what set her off, but I had until midnight to find out.

Dinner was good, but I was so glad once it was over. My mom had us all retreat to the family room while she whipped up some hot cocoa. I found a spot on the love seat for me and Bella, but I was anxious. I wanted to get out of there and just be with her alone. I was getting irritated with my family even though they weren't doing anything wrong. I was being selfish, I realized, but I'd only been fantasizing about Bella for a week and they were hogging her.

We sat around for about an hour and I managed to calm myself down. Bella was having a good time, so I just focused on that. She was laughing and smiling and telling stories about her family, and it was all good. She even let me hold her hand again, so I had no reason to complain.

Around ten, she leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You think we can get out of here for a little while?"

I smiled. Big.

"I thought you'd never ask."

She giggled and snuggled into my side. "Mom, I think I'm going to take Bella home now. She's a little tired."

My mom smiled and stood. "Well, it has been a rather eventful evening," she laughed. "I'm so glad you could come, Bella. I hope to see a lot of you around here."

Bella smiled and stood. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I had a wonderful night. You guys are a lot of fun." She turned then to face my brother and Rosalie, and then moved to give Rosalie a hug. "Congratulations on your baby. It's too bad you don't live closer—I'm a great babysitter."

Rosalie laughed. "Well, you might have to come visit."

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. Thank you."

My dad stepped forward and gave Bella a gentle hug, which surprised me again. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella. I'm glad Edward has you." He gave me a small smile and held his hand out. "Son, it was nice seeing you. I wish we would've had a little more time to talk."

I bit the inside of my mouth. It hadn't been as terrible as I thought it'd be with him there, but I still didn't know what to do with him anymore. There was too much animosity. I resented him and the anger was still really fresh. It couldn't be swept under the rug the way he wanted it too. It just couldn't.

"Well, maybe another time," I said.

He smiled. "I'd like that."

I nodded awkwardly and then looked back at Bella. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

I walked us toward the door and grabbed her coat, helping her put it on. "It looks like it's getting ready to snow again," she said, turning and smiling at me. "We'll have snow on Christmas! It's perfect!"

I laughed. "I guess."

She gave me a look of shock. "Are you kidding? It _has_ to snow on Christmas. It just has to!"

I picked her up by the waist and crushed my lips to hers. I couldn't handle it anymore. Every time she opened her mouth, I loved her a little more. "You're perfect, you know that? My little Christmas angel."

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know about that, but I do have a gift for you if we can ever get out of here."

Her little pink lips glistened from my kiss and I wanted to do it again and again. The way her eyes danced when she said gift made me tingle all over—one important place in particular.

"Well, why are you holding things up? Let's get out of here."

I dropped her to her feet, grabbed her hand, and headed out the door. I pushed the button on my keys, and hurriedly opened the door to help her inside. She climbed inside and rubbed her hands together. "Hurry up and get in and keep me warm. I'm freezing!"

Well, I wasn't one to argue. My girl was cold, and lips were calling and those naughty list eyes were talking. I whistled as I ran around the car to my side, silently jotting things down on my list, and checking it twice. I knew what was on my wish list, and I had a feeling my little Christmas angel was right.

She'd left her halo at home.

* * *

**FINALLY! They get to be alone FINALLY!**

**I'll see y'all tomorrow!**

**Until then, here's a little Christmas story I read the other night and loved!**

** www DOT fanfiction DOT net / s / 8805013 / 1 / Christmas-Carols-Cocktails-and-Confessions**

**XO**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the chapter. This one is a long one, and next one is already about half as long as this one and I'm not done yet, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Merry Christmas Eve!**

**And again... not beta'd, and I only re-read through this one once, so if it's a mess-sorry! My dinner is gonna burn!**

* * *

I had no idea where we were going, but it didn't really matter. I drove aimlessly, letting my house and my family disappear behind us. I wasn't even sure I was going in the right direction. What I did know was that my car was full of the scent of her and we were alone.

"Is there anywhere you want to go? I have no idea what I'm doing."

She laughed. "Just go anywhere. Don't take me home, though. I want to hang out for a while."

I smiled. I liked that idea a lot. "There's this place we go to chill—it's this field. We can just… hang out, I guess. There isn't' really anywhere to go around here."

She turned in her seat to face me and smiled. "Fine with me."

She reached over and rubbed her hand over my shoulder and it sent chills up my spine. I honestly didn't have any expectations, but I had high hopes and as long as she wanted to touch me, well… I wasn't going to complain.

I made the turn toward the field and hoped that no one else was there. There was a possibility that there would be, but there was also enough space that I could easily find a place where no one would find us.

Pulling off the road and onto the grassy trail that led to the field, I looked over at her and smiled. "Hang on. It gets bumpy."

She giggled. "Wait until you drive up to my house. It's like a loopty-lou."

As I pulled further into the field, I smiled when I saw that it was empty. "Awesome. No one's here."

She smacked my arm. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

I looked over at her quickly and then back at the road. It was pretty gnarly, especially because of the weather. The snow was barely coming down—just a light flutter, but the ground was wet and slick, so I wanted to be careful.

"I can't wait to show you off to everyone. You're gorgeous—don't be stupid."

I stopped the car, pulled my seat belt off, and leaned over the console toward her. "You are the most beautiful, funny, brave, and amazing girl I have ever met. I want everyone to know you're with me. I shared you with my crazy family—believe me."

She pushed her lips to mine, pressed her hands against my shoulders and shoved me back into my seat before climbing into my lap.

"I was so mad at you when I saw you stealing our sign," she said, her breath washing over my face. "I saw you twice in town before that night. Once, I saw you at the gas station, but you didn't see me. I was in my dad's truck, and I watched you. I thought you were the hottest thing I'd ever seen. You were wearing a black hoodie and black sweats and a beanie on your head, but I could see a little bit of your hair sticking out the bottom."

I was stunned. Shocked. I wracked my mind trying to figure out when that could have been. Going by what I had on, I deducted that I was probably coming home from hockey practice.

"I was probably on my way home from hockey," I said, thinking out loud.

"You play hockey?" she asked, running both hands through my hair.

I was finding it extremely hard to think with her sitting on my lap and touching me so much, but she seemed really interested in it.

"Yeah… you like hockey?"

She smiled and moved her lips to my neck. "I like hockey players."

_Jesus._

"Can I come see you play? In your uniform?"

"Uh, huh," I stammered. She could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted as long as she continued kissing me that way.

"Mmmm," she hummed, nibbling her way up my neck and kissing my earlobe. "I bet you're really hot in all that equipment. What position do you play?"

Her lips were on my throat and I threw my head back to give her better access. The things she was doing to my head were amazing—digging her fingernails into my scalp and caressing my hair. I was a fluster of sensation, and hard as fuck. I was sure my dick was digging into her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I play center."

Her fingers travelled down from my head to my shoulders and to the buttons of my shirt. "I don't know what that means, so you'll have to show me what you do some time."

Realizing that she was all over me and I had yet to touch her at all, I moved my hands to her hips, and groaned when I felt the bare flesh of her thighs.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked her.

She moved her lips up and over my chin and nipped at my lips. "I'm sure you'll keep me warm."

Her voice was deep and raspy and I could see in her eyes were her thoughts were going. Fuck yes, I would keep her warm. In fact, I planned on getting her nice and hot.

"Back seat."

She grinned and pulled her leg over my lap and climbed over me to get in the back seat. I took a deep breath, completely in disbelieve that we were actually doing this—and she was the one seducing me. Again, I wasn't complaining. I was in fucking heaven.

I followed her back, and drooled at the way she lounged against the leather seat. Angel, devil, it didn't really matter. She was like a dream come true, and I didn't hesitate to pounce on her once I was back there.

She smiled up at me and I could hear my heart pounding in my head. "I saw you at the diner before you saw me," I told her. "I couldn't take my eyes off you. I thought Garrett was your boyfriend."

She shook her head. "I saw you, first. I saw you when you were outside. I knew it was you because of your hair, and your car. I wanted to kill that blonde girl."

My smile fell. "I was such a jerk. You must have thought I was a real asshole."

She ran her hand over my face. "I thought you were gorgeous. I thought your eyes were the most beautiful mossy green I'd ever seen when I saw you up close. I knew they'd be green."

Running my hand over her bare thigh, I pushed the soft fabric of her dress higher and wedged myself between her legs. "You smiled at me, and I fell in love. Right there, instantly. I had to know you."

She wrapped her leg around my hip, pulling me impossibly closer. My dick throbbed in the constraints of my trousers and there was no way I'd ever been that hard before. Ever.

"Are you sure about this, Bella. I don't feel right—_this_ doesn't feel right. Not like this, in the back of my car."

She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down for a kiss. I was sandwiched in the small confines of the back of my car—uncomfortable and twisted, but at the same time happy to be right where I was. I was serious, though. I wanted things to be special between us and a quick dirty romp in my car was looking less and less appealing. I didn't want to fuck her; I wanted to make love to her. I didn't even know how to do that, much less in the back of my Volvo.

"Stop thinking so much. I want this. I want you, too. Badly. It's not like we have time or resources for a suite at the Hilton. This is perfect because it's us. We're teenagers—aren't we supposed to have fun and have sex in the back of cars?"

_Well, yeah, but…_

"I want this to be special. You deserve this to be better."

She let out a laugh. "Edward, I'm not some delicate flower that you have to handle with kid gloves. You act like I'm a virgin."

My head popped up. "You're not."

Raising an eyebrow and curling her lips into a smile, she replied. "No, I'm not. Is that going to be a problem?"

I gave my head a little shake, but found it hard to answer. I wasn't sure why I thought she was, but the thought of her being with anyone else hadn't occurred to me. And then I was pissed. Unreasonably pissed.

"Who? Who was it?"

She groaned and let her head drop back. "Don't tell me you had some stupid fantasy that I was this pure-as-the-driven-snow, little virgin girl. Did you think _that_ was the gift I was giving you?" She laughed. "I'm seventeen years old- not twelve. You met me a week ago, and you're really going to get jealous of a boy that took up all of three hours of my life?"

"Three hours?" I squeaked. "What the fuck?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and glared at me. "Two hours at junior prom. Ten minutes to the cliffs. A half an hour undressing and getting it on, and twenty some odd minutes back to my house where he dropped me off. Three hours. It was lady's choice and I asked him to go with me. He was in my History class and he was cute. We flirted all the time, and I had a huge crush on him. Turns out he was a dud, but we're still friends. Does that satisfy your need to know who he is?"

I pressed my lips together and thought about it. "And don't think we're not talking about that chick that showed up at dinner because the way she looked at you—I know you fucked her. That makes two I know about, and you don't see me putting on the brakes. Calm down. It's not nineteen-nineteen."

My brain ignored all the information she was rattling off about me and continued to conjure up images of her and some bitch-ass prick from History. I wanted to hunt him down and tear his head off so he'd forget all about her and her body. She was mine, and in that instant, I was going to make sure she forgot all about him and never forgot me.

"Sit up," I told her, pushing myself back into sitting position. "I have an idea."

My legs were way too long to lie down in the back. It would never work. I was already getting cramps, and I wanted to make sure I was able to move and enjoy it. I was still having issues processing everything she was doing and saying, but it did nothing to curb the lust and emotions that were stirring inside of me. She was right—this was new, and we barely knew each other. I'd been with my share of girls, that was true. All of that was over, though, and I intended on showing her. I was going to lay my heart out and prove to her that she was all I wanted. Always.

It was weird to think that way. It was still all twisted in my head. Everything about everything in my life felt foreign and strange with her around. It was all new—in a good way. I felt open and free and refreshed, like love had come inside and wiped all the gook away and left me brand new. I was seeing things with new eyes and wanted things I'd never thought about before.

It was fucking awesome.

I reached forward and pulled the knob on the seat in front of me, propelling it forward to give me more room, and then I pushed the backrest forward, furthering my reach.

"C'mere," I told her, widening my legs and making room for her on my lap.

She pulled her legs up and unzipped the boots that I'd barely noticed she was wearing and tossed them in the front seat before climbing onto my lap. She was gorgeous with pink cheeks and eyes that danced and twinkled with mirth. She was my equal, I realized. She wasn't some little shrinking violet that was going to put up with my asshole attitude. She wasn't going to fall for my bullshit charm or my cocky words. She was going to push me and she expected me to push back.

I was in for a wild ride and I was the luckiest bastard to ever roam the planet.

"Do you have anything?" she whispered as she started unbuttoning my shirt.

My blood ran ice cold—colder than the frost on my windshield.

"Son-of-a-bitch," I spat.

She giggled. "Reach forward and grab my bag. I stole some from Garrett's dresser."

My eyes widened. "You did?"

She nodded. "I mean… I wasn't sure, but I hoped and I wanted to be prepared in case you weren't."

I crushed my lips to hers, letting my tongue find its way into her mouth and practically devouring her. No—it wasn't ideal having sex in a car, especially the first time being together, but it wasn't like I hadn't done it before. I was young and in love and I was going with what felt right, and she felt just right.

"I can't reach it, so you'll have to get it," I told her.

She nodded, twisted around and climbed over the front of the seat—putting her pretty little ass in my face. I couldn't help it. I bit it.

"Ow!" she yelped. "Did you just bite me?"

I smirked. "You asked for it."

She turned back around and fumbled with her bag before falling back into my lap, holding the string of foil packages up for me to see.

"Over prepared I see," I laughed.

She shrugged. "I was in a hurry, so I grabbed them all."

I barked out a laugh. "Well, I hope he doesn't have a need for them tonight, or you're in trouble."

Her mouth formed a little "O" and then she shrugged it off. "Oh well. He'll just have to deal."

"Wait," I said. "I thought his wife died?"

Her face crumbled for a moment before she plastered on a smile. "She did, but Irina's here, so… yeah."

I gulped. "She's his girlfriend?"

Her brow furrowed. "Yeah, did you meet her at the lot?"

I nodded. I tried to yank back the guilt that was probably evident on my face. "Yeah. At the trailer when I went to talk to your dad. I thought she was the babysitter."

She snorted. "Oh my God… you don't have to act all weird. I've _seen_ her boobs, too. She's like… a bombshell. You don't have to pretend you didn't notice. The dead get boners when Irina's around."

I barked out a laugh. "Some of the shit you say… and to think—I thought you were such a _good_ girl."

She rolled her hips into mine and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. "I am_ a good girl._ Now… are we going to talk all night, or are you going to have sex with me. My carriage turns into a pumpkin at midnight, honey."

I moved my hands back down to her hips and slid my hands underneath her dress to cup her ass, dragging her down against me.

"This needs to come off."

I shimmied it up over her hips and waist, and she reached down, crossed her arms and yanked it up and over her head, leaving her in the most adorable set of red and white striped bra and panties I'd ever seen.

"Jesus Christ… you even look like a candy cane," I whimpered.

She giggled. "It is Christmas after all."

I ducked my head to nuzzle between her breasts and moaned. "So soft." I let my tongue peek out and take a little taste. I just wanted to smother myself with them. They were just the right size, pert and high and fluffy. I'd never seen a set of tits so beautiful in my life.

"Can I take it off," I asked, fingering the clasp behind her. "I need to see all of you."

"Please," she groaned.

I flicked the clasp and pulled it away from her shoulders, letting it fall into our laps and exposing the creamy skin and pink nipples that begged for my lips.

"Fuck," I whispered. "I've died and gone to heaven."

I dove in. One and then the other, I kissed, sucked and licked, pulling them into my mouth and then lavishing them with my tongue. She arched her back, pressing them closer and dug her fingers into my head.

"I need you," she cried. "Please, touch me."

I moved my hands between us and pushed her cotton panties out of the way. She was so wet, silky and so soft. My hips bucked, dying to get inside of her. I was pretty sure I would come like a little bitch the second I was inside of her, but with the stash of condoms she'd snagged, we have plenty of equipment to go all night.

Her hands let go of my hair and went down to work on my pants. I continued to buck my hips, matching the press and roll of her. At that point, I was pretty close to blowing my load just from the friction of our dry humping.

She finally got them unzipped while I continued to rub her clit. I moved my finger to press inside and her fingers flew back up into my hair.

"God, that feels so good. Keep doing that… don't stop… almost… oh God," she cried.

Her body shook as I continued to pump my finger in and out of her while she came down. My eyes were glued to her face and the way her skin heated up and flushed. I don't think I'd ever seen anything as sexy as her in my life.

I hissed as her cold hands found my cock, and bit my lip to hold in a whimper. I wasn't going to last. I was brutally hard. Literally in pain. I lifted my hips and pushed my pants down with my hands until they were down around my knees.

"This is awkward as fuck," I laughed. "Jesus."

"Shh," she said, putting her finger against my lips. "It's perfect."

I had to kiss her again, and ignoring my cock, I pulled her into a kiss, holding the back of her head with my hand. Even though we were cramped and hurried, I had to let her know that it was so much more to me.

"I love you," I murmured against her lips. "I don't know how to do this—love shit, and it's probably the wrong time to say it, and the wrong way, and it's fast… but, I know the way you make me feel and the way I feel about you. It's real, Bella. I love you."

She nuzzled my neck with her face like a content cat and sighed. "I think I love you, too. It can't be wrong if it feels right, Edward. I don't care if it's fast, or the wrong time. I feel like it's supposed to be this way—you and I. I've never felt this… full and happy. I can't even explain it, so it must be love."

I kissed her again, slowly and told her again how much I loved her as ripped open the condom, slid it on, and positioned myself. Her eyes popped open as I pressed inside, and as she sank down on me, driving me deeper, I saw the love. I saw the words and I felt them.

"You feel so damn good, "I moaned. "I'm not gonna last. This is just… too much… too good."

She rolled and bounced and grinded against me, matching ever thrust of my own. "Come for me, Bella. I can't hold back anymore."

She quickened her movements and I moved my hand down to where we were connected and circled her clit with my thumb. She tensed, and then shuddered and that was it for me. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down against me as I filled her with a roar.

The white puffs of smoke fell from both of our mouths as we breathed heavily. The windows were completely fogged, and the chill in the air started to settle on our bodies. She shivered, and I pulled her against my chest. "We better get dressed before you get sick."

She giggled. "I don't think I can move."

I was with her there. I was blissfully numb. I had never had a sexual experience like that in my life. It was so much more than just a release, and it'd taken every bit of energy out of me.

"I'll help you. Here, move over a sec so I can get rid of this."

I helped her move to the other side of the seat, removed the rubber and tied it in a knot, and pulled my pants back up. I grabbed her dress and handed it to her, and then picked up my shirt and undershirt.

"Let me grab your coat, too, and then I'll turn on the heater."

I shifted so I could reach her coat and when I fell back, she'd already pulled the dress over her head.

"You forgot your bra," I said, picking it up with two fingers and wiggling my eyebrows.

She shrugged and straightened the dress down around her. "You really want me to put it back on? We still have time left before I have to go home."

I laughed. "Oh, yeah. I'm fucking in love with you."

She sat up on her knees and leaned in to kiss me with a quick peck. "I'm in love with you, too. And I have to say… Jessica _definitely_ downplayed things. You're more than blessed."

If I had been any other guy, I would've blushed, but I was me, and so I smirked.

"Heat. We need heat. I'm freezing."

I leaned back into the front seat and turned the key in the ignition so I could blast the heat. The light on the clock flashed up at me and my eyes bugged out.

"Oh shit!" I cried. "It's already eleven-thirty! We have to go!"

"Crap, crap," she sputtered. "God damn it! This sucks! We barely had any time!"

I ran my hand through my hair and then climbed into the front seat. I was disappointed, no doubt, but there was always the prospect of the future and lots and lots of nights alone, so I shoved down my disappointment.

I held my hand out to help her get into the front and she climbed into her seat, crossing her arms and pouting. "This really sucks."

I brushed my hand over her hair. "Hey, we have plenty of time. Tomorrow, the next day, the next day, next week… I'm not going anywhere."

"Me either." She smiled. "Now, hurry before my dad sends out the SWAT team to find me."

I put the car in gear, and hit the gas and then cursed. "Shit, I can't see anything."

I leaned forward and swiped the windshield, but it did nothing. My car was covered with snow.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

I turned the car off and pushed the door open, only to step down into a pile of snow up to my knees.

"No. Fucking. Way."

It was snowing like crazy and the ground was covered.

"Did we fuck through a goddamned blizzard?"

It was entirely possible. I was completely oblivious to anything that was going on outside of the two of us in the back seat, but it seemed like the universe was just out to get me.

"Can we get out?" she asked.

I stuck my head back into the car. "I don't know… we can try. It's not like I have an all-terrain vehicle. I'm pretty sure we're fucked."

I pulled out my phone and pounded out Emmett's number, only to have it chirp back, alerting me that I had no reception. I wanted to cry. I wanted to chuck my phone and wail like a little bitch.

I was freezing so I got back inside the car and shut the door. "I can't even call out. Try your phone."

She pulled hers out and tried, but it was no use.

"I can't get it to work!" What the hell are we going to do?"

I took a deep breath. "We'll get out of here. Just… keep your fingers crossed."

I put the car in drive again, and gunned it. I could feel my wheels spin and cursed. "Come on you piece of shit. GO!"

I picked up some traction and my car lurched forward. "Thank God!" she cheered.

I laughed and hollered. "I told you I'd get you out of here!"

I pushed my car to the limits as I flew through the field until we hit the highway. I took a left, and then slammed on the brakes when she called out and grabbed my arm.

"Wrong way! My house is up that way!"

I spun the steering wheel to turn the car around, and all of a sudden, it just spun.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas y'all! I hope you are all having fun with your family and friends! **

**I'll see you guys tomorrow! *or maybe later today if everyone leaves me alone for a few mintues* I hope Santa brings you everything you had on your list! I know you're all on the "Nice" list! ;)**

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I love you all, and feel so very blessed to be a part of this amazing fandom! Thank you !**

**XO**

**J'me**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiligth.**

**AN: **

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have had an amazing holiday! Thank you for the gift of friendship and smiles that you give me every time you read. I am so blessed to call you my friends, and I hope you all know how much you mean to me!**

* * *

I panicked. All I could think about was Bella and if she was okay.

She was crying, and I instinctively reached for her. "Baby, are you okay? Fuck, I'm sorry. We're okay, though. We're okay."

"Not again… no… no… no… no," she cried.

We'd spun around quite a bit, and we'd hit something, but not hard enough to cause a lot of damage. I had a feeling we'd veered off the side of the road, which wasn't that big of a deal. The snow would make it harder to get out of, but we weren't hurt at least.

"Bella—we're okay. I think we just hit some sleet or something. Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

She turned and looked at me with wide, frightened eyes. "I have to go home," she whispered in a broken voice. "My dad… he can't… he won't. I can't make him worry. Oh God," she cried. "I never should've come!"

"Oh no, Bella," I said, pulling her in for a hug.

I reached around and released the seat belt and brought her across the seat to my lap. "Shh, don't cry. I promise. We're okay. We just slid off the road. We're going to get out of here, okay?"

She pulled back and wiped at her eyes angrily. "You don't understand. They can't go through this again. They can't."

She was hysterical and I had not one fucking clue how to calm her down. She was obviously traumatized, and I had never felt like more of a dick. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have taken her out there. I should have taken her straight home or something… fuck. Something.

"I'm going to get out and check it out, okay? Please calm down. You're scaring me."

She cried harder and hugged me so tight that I thought she was going to squeeze the life out of me.

"Jesus," I sighed. "Come on, Bella. Let me see what I can do to get us out of this."

She sniffled, but nodded and climbed off my lap. Once she was calmed down, I pulled the lever on the door and pushed.

"Damn it!"

The door barely budged. We were stuck and I had no idea how I was going to tell her. She was going to freak out again, and I was so not ready to deal with more crying. I couldn't stand to see her cry. It broke my heart.

"Bella, try to open your door. I'm wedged over here."

"Oh God! We're stuck aren't we? We're going to die in here! Freeze to death. I have to get out… I can't breathe! I can't breathe."

"No, no, no. Come on. Open the door and I'll climb out."

She wiped her face again and pushed the door, only to be met with the same situation I'd had. "See! What are we going to do?"

I pushed my hand through my hair and then slammed my hand against the steering wheel. "I don't know! I think we're in the ravine, or something. Don't stress out, okay? They'll come looking for us when you don't come home on time. We'll keep trying the phones."

I pulled mine out, but I still had no reception.

I looked up to ask her to try her phone again, and found her huddled up in a ball against the door, silently crying.

"Hey, come here. Stop crying, sweetheart. God, I can't even believe our night turned out like this."

She was shivering and I realized just how cold it was in the car. The adrenaline from sex was long gone, and I was getting cold, too. I turned my head and looked in the back seat. It gave me an idea.

"Let's get back in the backseat. If we cuddle, we'll stay warm. Plus, I still have your dad's Santa suit back there."

"Okay," she said shakily.

I helped her get back there and then followed. As soon as my ass was in the seat, I pulled her into my lap and turned sideways so I could cocoon her. I felt around on the floor for her dad's suit and then pulled the coat over the top of us.

"There. That's better isn't it."

She nodded against my chest, but she was still crying. "Keep talking to me. Just talk so I can stop thinking about it."

I took a deep breath. "What should I talk about?"

"Tell me what you were going to tell me later—you said at dinner that you'd tell me about that girl."

I groaned. "Really? That's what you want to talk about?"

She lifted her head and nodded. "Yes."

I sighed. "Okay, fine. Her name is Angela, and she's my ex-girlfriend."

"There's more. Tell me all of it."

"If I tell you, you have to tell me why you ran out at dinner."

She stilled and I figured I was off the hook—at least for the time being. I wasn't in any mood to hash out the Angela shit while we were stranded on the side of the road in a snow storm. She raised her head and nodded at me, though, and the way she looked at me told me to trust her. She wasn't judging and she wasn't mad. She just wanted to talk.

That's what I wanted, too, but I figured we'd have more time for that sort of thing once we started spending more time together. But, time was something we had a ton of, so it did make sense. Plus, it'd make the time go by a lot quicker.

"I've known her since I was young. I've always had a crush on her. We started going out, and everything was good—and then she broke up with me when she met some prick that goes to the community college. I guess he broke up with her and now she's trying to get back with me."

She ran her fingers over my chest and hummed. "So when did you go out with Jessica? Before, or after Angela."

I sucked air between my teeth and looked at the roof of the car. "After. We never dated. We um… we hooked up the night she called and said she wanted a break. I was really pissed off, we got really drunk, and it just happened. I mean, we knew it was happening, but it was a one-time deal. We're just best friends and didn't want to screw it up."

She snorted. "That had to be awkward. I can't even imagine."

I laughed. "Nah, it wasn't, actually. We've always been really affectionate, so it was just… sex. It was fun, I won't lie about that. Jessica's a beautiful girl and funny as hell. She made me forget that I was miserable, and she's been there for me ever since."

She hummed again. "As long as she knows that you're off limits, I think I can handle Jessica. At least she's honest and not shady."

I laughed again. "Yes, honesty is definitely Jessica's policy—even when she should shut her mouth."

We were quiet again, and the dull silence that surrounded us was thick. Finally, she spoke.

"She was pregnant. When it happened, Kate was pregnant."

I closed my eyes slowly and sighed. "Jesus. I had no idea. Poor Garrett."

"She was going to tell him on Christmas. We were on our way to the mall to buy a Christmas baby bib to give to him to open. She was so excited."

My brows furrowed. "Wait—you were with her? Bella, what happened to her?"

She shuddered and wrapped her arms around my waist. "We were going shopping. She'd just found out a few days before that, and came to tell my mom. We decided to have a girl's day out and get our last minute shopping done. Christmas was always a huge deal in my family, you know… with our family business and all. My dad takes it very seriously—he swears he's Santa. He lives for this time of year. Well, my mom was no different. She started her baking around Thanksgiving and our freezer would be so full by the time Christmas came around that we couldn't fit an ice-cube in it. She decorated the house with such care, every detail was planned out. It was contagious I guess because Kate became this little mini Mrs. Claus and her and my mom were just like two peas in a pod."

I ran my fingers through her hair. The story was nice, but just knowing it wasn't ending well put a pit in my stomach. It still felt good that she was sharing it with me. It was a significant part of her, and I wanted her whole story.

"So you were on the way to the mall and what happened?"

She was holding my shirt tightly between her fingers and pulled tight. "We were singing. Tanya was just tiny and she would laugh at their singing, so of course they just got louder and louder. We took a turn through the mountain and hit black ice, and that's when it happened. We lost traction and we went over the side of the road. The car flipped—I don't even know all the details, but Kate was thrown from the car, and my mom… my mom."

She took a shuddered breath and dug her head into my chest. I could feel the tears sting my eyes. What she must have gone through… I ached for her. I was getting all kinds of answers, and I wished more than anything that I could have put them all back in her head. It was painful and tragic and I hated that she'd gone through it.

"So, your mom, too?"

She nodded. "The impact broke her neck. She died instantly they said. I guess that's better, but… she was my mom, you know."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

She reached up and caressed my cheek. "She would have loved you," she said, smiling. "She would have laughed at your stupid pranks, too. She had a much better sense of humor than my dad."

I groaned. "Your dad will really hate me now."

"Probably," she said, climbing up a little higher in my lap and resting her head on my shoulder.

"But you and T.J. were okay? I mean, you're here."

"Thankfully, T.J. barely had a scratch. I broke my leg, and I had some head trauma, but I survived. That's why I'm homeschooled. I couldn't go back to school after it happened, and then once I was healed, we moved. It was just too much, and T.J. needed me more than I needed public school. My mom would have a cow though, knowing I'm not at school having the perfect high school experience."

I snorted. "You're not missing out on anything, sweetheart."

She kissed my jaw. "I was missing out on you."

"I would've found you, Bella. I mean, from stealing some plywood sign to making love to you in my Volvo… I think that has destiny written all over it."

She giggled and I had never been so happy to hear it.

"Kate and my brother met in high school. She was so beautiful. I worshipped her. I wanted to be just like her. Everything she did was perfect. She was gorgeous, funny, smart, athletic, and the best at everything. Best wife, best sister, and the very best mother. She was such a good mom to Tanya. She looked just like her. They're like… identical. It's hard on my brother sometimes, but he's gotten better. Especially since he met Irina."

"So… they're serious?"

From what I gathered from my little friend T.J., it sounded like Irina was visiting from out of town. I wondered how that worked.

"I guess so. She lives in Fairbanks Alaska, so I don't know what the hell they're going to do. They met on the internet."

I laughed and she looked up at me and glared. "What? That's… I don't know. How does that work even? I mean, so they just… talk on the internet? It's weird."

She smirked. "They Skype and I'm pretty sure they have sex like… Skype sex, I guess." She giggled. "She makes me smile, so I don't care. He sort of lost it when he lost Kate. I just want him to be normal again. He's too young to be alone forever, you know?"

"True," I said. "But, she's here now, so maybe they'll work it out."

"Maybe," she sighed. "It's just hard. T.J. is a constant reminder of the love of his life. It's like that for all of us, and she has that huge personality, and that's all Kate. She made everyone fall in love with her. She was just like that. You couldn't know her without loving her. Her smile was just… amazing. She was amazing."

"I'm sorry," I repeated. I wasn't good with things like that. What do you even say to someone who'd lost so much?

"What's the deal with your dad?" she asked, changing the subject.

I groaned. "That's not a question we agreed on. Next."

She tweaked my nipple. "Tell me. Keep talking. I can't stand being afraid."

I cleared my throat. "We don't get along. He left my mom, divorced her and left us. He got remarried to some young bitch, and he acts like he never had a family. I fucking hate him."

"Don't say that. Hate is really, really, harsh. He's still your father, and he's very charming. He cares about you. I could see the way he kept staring at you at dinner."

I shook my head. "I'm a disappointment to him, Bella. I don't have to tell you that I'm kind of a piece of shit. Stealing trees and signs is just the tip of the iceberg. I've gotten in a lot of trouble, and he's over it. Doesn't matter—he doesn't have time for me anymore anyway."

"Well, why do you do such stupid things? I mean, they were probably going through some bad times, and you acting like such a little asshole probably didn't help things. Sometimes you have to realize that you're not the only person that's hurting. Think about your mom. If you were my kid, I would have beaten your butt red. You have to stop all that crap. I mean, I could've killed you."

I laughed. "Yeah, you almost did. What's that about, anyway? What's up with you throwing sharp objects?"

She sighed. "I like it. My dad taught me how to throw hatchets when I was little. Obviously, they are a necessary tool when you own a tree farm. I'm good at it, and my dad won't let me use a gun, so I throw hatchets."

It was ridiculous, but somehow it made sense. "Well, I have to tell you… you're pretty fucking brave to go after someone in the dark that way. You could've been hurt—both times. I could've been some kind of serial killer or something."

"I can take care of myself," she said indignantly. "I scared you off, didn't I?"

I smirked and tipped her head up so I could kiss her. "No, you didn't. You throwing those axes at me was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. In fact, I think that's one of the reasons I fell for you. It was hot seeing a girl so confident and fearless."

She giggled. "You are really weird. But it's good. I like that you're different. Even when you were trying to be all cool and cocky, I could see that you were good—somewhere. It just really pissed me off that you were acting so stupid. You just reminded me of all the other boys I know. They all want one thing and then that's it. I felt something for you, and I couldn't let you hurt me, so I wanted to make sure you didn't."

I kissed her again, letting my tongue wet her lips. "Did someone else hurt you? That douche from your prom?"

She sighed. "No. He's really nice. There was this guy I was going out with last year. When I got hurt, he never even came to see me. Nothing. He never even called. Whatever—he was just some guy, I guess. But I didn't want to go through that again. Even when you're not in love, it hurts when someone dumps you."

I laughed out my nose. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Fucking Angela hurt me, too. Now, I think it was more my pride that was bruised, but it did hurt. I was nice to her and treated her well. I didn't deserve it."

"People seldom do. Like Jake—I didn't want to hurt that guy, but he just wouldn't shut up. Plus, I'm pretty sure he was just trying to date me to get at you, and that shit just doesn't fly with me. I'm not a pawn."

I kissed her harder until she was breathless. "No, you're not a pawn. You're my Christmas angel."

"Yeah, well, I think he got the hint because he quit. I knew then that he was just trying to hump my leg to make you mad. What an ass."

I squeezed my eyes closed and grimaced. "I think I might have had something to do with that."

She looked up, curious. "What did you do? You beat him up, didn't you? My brother said he looked like someone punched him in the face—he thought it was me."

I shrugged. "He wasn't going to give up your phone number. I was a desperate man. I thought you were hurt or something. I was worried."

She reached up and scratched at the hair on the back of my neck. "And that's how I knew you were dropping your walls. Your face told me the truth that night—not your words. You were scared, and worried about me. Everything else you'd said all became truth, and I gave up. I wanted you before you even came to steal my sign, and you finally earned my trust. By the way, that's totally not nice that you beat him up, but I'm glad you did."

"He's a punk-bitch, anyway. He had it coming. A real friend wouldn't have thrown me under the bus that way. He deserved it."

"I don't give a shit about Jake. I only care about you, and we have each other, so that's what counts."

"You're the best Christmas present I've ever had," I told her, holding her face in my hands. She was definitely a gift, one I was going to treasure and enjoy—maybe for the rest of my life.

"It's not Christmas yet," she said.

"Close enough," I told her. It's already Christmas Eve."

She sighed. "This is the first time ever that I've been away from my family on Christmas. I'm glad I'm with you, though."

"You have no idea," I said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Baby, it's cold outside. Let me keep you warm."

And she did.

* * *

**Thank you for taking this little journey with me. It's been fun. I'd always wanted to write a Christmas story, so I appreciate you reading it.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!**

**XO**

**J'me**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**AN: omg… I am so sorry you guys thought that was the end! EEEP! I wouldn't do that to you! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you guys had a great one and I hope 2013 is amazing.**

* * *

A slamming door woke me up and I glanced around, taking in my surroundings. We were still in the car, in the backseat huddled together under the big velvet Santa jacket. I'd made Bella put the pants on earlier in the night. She'd argued at first, but she finally gave in.

Inside the car was freezing. The outside temperature had dropped rapidly through the night, but we'd managed to keep each other warm.

We talked for hours. I don't think there was one thing we didn't know about each other. Her favorite color was red. She hated pork. She was afraid of the ocean. She bit her fingernails. She hated being barefoot and she never painted her toenails.

I shared everything with her, too. I'd never felt closer to another human being before. I told her things I hadn't told another living soul—not my parents, or even Jessica. We shared our hopes and dreams. We poured our souls out and it was remarkable. In the twenty-four hour time frame that we'd spent in that car, we'd become much more than two horny kids with a crush. We'd become lovers and best friends.

A rap on the window made me jump and jostle Bella around, waking her.

"What happened?" she asked groggily, squinting her eyes.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

Relief washed over me. It was Garrett.

"We are, but we can't get out." I yelled.

"Thank God! What the hell were you doing out here?"

I knew we had it coming, but I just wanted him to get us out of there first. "Can you get us out?" I asked.

I felt the truck rock and realized I was pushing it. The due was big, but I had a feeling he wasn't strong enough o push us out of where we were.

"You're in here pretty good. I'm going to try to pull you out with the truck."

I smiled at Bella. "Well, good news is that your brother's going to get us out. Bad news is that he's going to kill me as soon as he does."

She hugged me tight. "Garrett likes you. He's just worried… you can imagine, right?" I nodded. "He'll calm down. Plus, I'm the baby and I always get my way."

"You're impossible to resist," I told her. "Of course you do."

"Be with me today, with my family. Please? Your mom and dad and brother and Rose can come, too. We always have so much food—it's ridiculous!"

"I'd love that. I don't want to be anywhere but at your side. Not anymore."

She smiled so widely that her eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Even though we got stuck in the snow and froze our asses off, this was the best night of my life. I love you, Edward."

"Love you."

A big jolt knocked us backward and I smacked my head on the window. "Ouch, damn it! What's he trying to do?"

"We're moving! I think he's pulling us out." Bella turned to look at the window, and then smiled back at me.

Another jolt and I could feel us rolling. I sighed, so fucking relieved to be out of whatever fucking hold we'd found ourselves in.

Once we were stationary, I reached into the front of us and opened the front door. The back doors were locked since the car was off, so we had to do another climbing act to get out of the car.

"Oh, thank God," I heard my brother say. He ran up to the car, winded and worried. "Are you guys okay? We were worried sick!"

"We're fine," I told him. "We slid on the road and got stuck. We're not hurt."

"Jesus," he said. He moved closer and whispered in my ear. "What the hell were you thinking coming out here in a snow storm? You couldn't wait… Jesus."

I shrugged. Yeah, it was a bad idea, but it'd been worth it.

Garrett slammed the door to his truck and walked over, crunching through the snow. "You're in deep shit, young lady," he said, pointing at Bella. "And you, numb nuts, I could wring your neck."

Bella wrapped her arm around my waist. "Don't call him names. We're safe. It was beyond our control. We can't help that it snowed so hard!"

He shook his head. "Two days ago you wanted to scalp the fucker, and now I catch you out stuck in the snow in a backseat? God… Dad's fit to be tied, by the way. Do you have any idea what you put us through?"

She nodded. "I do, and I'm sorry. It was my idea to come out here and fool around, so don't get mad at him. And I only wanted to kill him because I thought he was a damn burglar."

I sucked in a sharp breath and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe she'd said that to him.

"Well, get your ass in the truck so I can get you home. It's Christmas fucking Eve and I have shit to do."

She hugged me tighter and I didn't want to let her go. There was a crazier bond between us now, and being apart was going to kill me.

She turned and stood in front of me, hugging me around the middle. "You'll come see me later, right? I need to see you on Christmas."

I kissed the top of her head. "I promise. No matter what."

Hatchet….

A few hours later after a lot of yelling and crying and talking, y entire family was loaded up in my dad's car and we were on our way to the Swan house.

A few things had happened while me and Bella were out stuck in the snow. Apparently, my parents were getting back together, and they'd become best friends with Charlie Swan.

Now, on a good day, those things would have seemed great, but I was still a little confused. I didn't trust my dad and I was kind of disappointed in my mom for taking him back. I mean, he wasn't moving back in or anything just yet, but the hand holding and smiling and shit was starting to piss me off.

How dare him walk back in our house and just… claim my mom again like he hadn't hurt us. It was so like him to be so selfish, but I had to admit that my mom looked happy, and that make me happy. I was going to have to deal with it eventually, but I wasn't in the mood.

They had ripped me a new asshole for being so irresponsible, and although I regretted worrying everyone, I didn't regret the time I'd spent with Bella for one second. It was the best night of my life, and I didn't need them spoiling it. Couldn't they see that I was happy, too? It was okay for my brother to knock up his girlfriend and for my dad to leave us for some other chick, but it wasn't okay for me to fall in love and act like… I don't know… a regular kid?

I sulked all the way to their house. It was far—way further than I thought it'd be and that worried me. With her being homeschooled, it was going to be next to impossible seeing her. I wanted to cry.

Finally, we drove up the long driveway and the white house came into sight. It was a cool house—old and big with a giant porch. Just like she'd described, it was decorated like the North freaking pole. It made me smile and I thought about how much it sucked that her mom was gone. She missed her a lot, that was clear, and I realized how much it meant to have all of us there on Christmas. It was really a special time for the Swans.

As soon as Bella heard us pull in, she was out the door and running out to meet us.

"Finally!" she called out. "I thought you'd never get here."

I was out of the car as soon as I saw her and grabbed her in a giant hug. Yeah, I was definitely screwed once school started.

"Come on in, you guys. Dinner is ready and we're just waiting on you!"

She was in such a good mood and it made me smile. She had on the cheesiest Christmas sweater I'd ever seen, and a pair of bright red stockings that made my mouth water. I was a teenage boy—I couldn't help it. She looked hot, and I had firsthand knowledge of that ass of hers, and I happened to know that it was the best I'd ever seen… and felt.

We walked up the steps and T.J. came out on the porch in her frilly little red and white dress and a humongous red bow in her hair.

"Eddie Elf! You _are_ Santa's helper! I told Grandpa that you were and I was right 'cause I got a mom!"

My eyes bugged out and Bella squeezed my hand. "Garrett proposed to Irina. They're getting married."

I smiled. "Yeah? That's cool, T.J. I knew you'd get whatever you wanted. You're such a good girl."

Bella snorted. "I wouldn't go that far."

I shook my head and kneeled down in front of Tanya. "You're a good kid. You're my friend, aren't you?"

She nodded. I turned to my mom and asked her for the bag in her hands.

I hadn't had time to go shopping like I'd wanted to, but I had something of mine that I decided I wanted her to have. It was a stuffed animal that my grandma had given to me a few years before. I was too old for stuffed animals, but it was kind of cool, so I kept it—in my closet.

I handed her the bag and she grinned from ear to ear. "You gots me a present?"

I nodded. "Yeah, open it up."

She bent over and laid the bag on the floor and dug into it. She yanked the stuffed cat out and squealed. "I needed a cat! And it has a hat!"

I laughed. "Well, that's because it's The Cat in the Hat."

She looked amazed. "I have that book! How did you know?"

Irina came to the door and wiped her hands on a candy cane apron. "Come on inside you guys. It's freezing out here!"

After introductions and once we were inside, Rose, my mom and Irina went into the kitchen, and my dad went with Mr. Swan, Garrett and Emmett into the living room. I was left in the entry way with Bella and T.J.

"Hey, squirt, why don't you take a hike for a little while. Go play with some of your new toys while I talk to Edward."

T.J. giggled. "No you're not. You're gonna kissing face and smile and stupid stuff."

Bella grabbed her ear and squeezed, laughing. "Get out of here, creepo, or I won't share my candy cane bark with you. Shoo."

T.J. gathered up her doll and took off running out of the room. I laughed. "She was fine. She could've hung out with us a little bit longer."

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. "No way. She bugs, and she wouldn't leave us alone at all. I've been playing with her all morning. She's got a million dollars worth of toys to play with. I need you all to myself."

I smiled. Sounded good to me.

"Kids," my mom said as she walked into sight. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got dinner on the table."

I groaned, and Bella whined.

My mom smiled. "There'll be plenty of time for you two to talk… or whatever, after dinner."

Dinner was actually really fun. They were wild, those Swans. Loud and hilarious and at times, all out inappropriate. Thankfully, Charlie didn't want to kill me, but he was adamant that I was never to drive Bella home again.

I halfheartedly agreed.

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**Okay… sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Between Christmas last week and starting a new job the day afterward, I just haven't had it in me. I got quite a bit done this weekend, so next chapter will be up soon. Only a couple more. I really wanted this done by New Years day, but eh. An update will have to do.**

**I wanted to share a few things with you guys!**

**First, I'm hosting a contest! I'm super excited about it. I've never done anything like this before, but my need for hot cowboys and my love for country music gave me the nerve. All you writers, or those of you that don't write, but always wanted to, go check it out! Some wonderful ladies have agreed to help me with it, and I can't even tell you how stoked I am to have my FAVORITE authors do this with me.**

**So… here's the link: www dot theheartofcountrycontest dot weebly dot com **

**You can find all the links there! **

**Also, I would like to share with all of you that I'm currently working on publishing my first piece of original fiction. I'm so excited about doing this, and I owe it all to my fanfiction readers. I would never have had the courage to do this alone, so thank you! If you want to follow me, you can find me here:**

** kneuhaus**

**This has all the links to my penname information. I hope I do you guys proud! **

**ONE MORE THING! **

**Lol**

**For those of you that read my other stories, I have all the pdfs of my completed stories up on my blog for you to download. As I hit complete on the others, they will be added. **

** . **

**Okay! Thank you for reading and thank you for wasting half your day on my friggin announcements!**

**More to come tomorrow or Thursday!**

**ILY guys!**

**XO**

**J'me**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: *waves* hello pretties! Thank you for your sweet reviews from last chapter! You guys rock!**

* * *

I sighed and leaned my head on the steering wheel. I was ready to just say "fuck it" and leave. I was miserable and it'd been three days since I'd seen Bella.

We both got busted messing around on New Years Eve by our parents. My little hatchet chucker was as bad of an influence as I was. She had some really bad ideas, and sneaking a bottle of whiskey out of my mom's hutch while they were partying was not the best idea.

Neither was getting caught with our pants down.

But… whatever.

It was worth it, and even after I argued that I was eighteen years old and too old to be grounded, I still ended up in my room for three days. Bullshit, I tell you.

The first bell rang, so I grabbed my backpack and really wished I hadn't given up smoking. A nice puff or two would've helped a ton. It was going to be a long day, and I was dreading it.

For the rest of the week, I had hockey after school, so going to see Bella was out. It would be way too late, and honestly, I was always freaking exhausted afterward. At least I knew I'd get to see her Friday night at my game. Yeah, she was coming to see me, and I was going to make it worth it for her.

I trudged into the building, not even bothering to find any of my friends. It kind of sucked that I hadn't talked to them in a few days—well, over a week, actually, but I was sure they'd understand. They were busy doing their thing, anyway, and I frankly wasn't interested in that shit anymore. The only thing I was interested in was my girl.

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

"Fuck this shit."

I went to first period and threw my backpack down on the chair and slumped down. Physics was stupid. My teacher was a loser. My life sucked balls.

James came in and sat down next to me, smiling. "Hey, bro… where have you been? We had a party at Brandon's for New Years… you missed it."

I shrugged. "I was busy."

He kind of chuckled. "Yeah, I heard you stayed home."

I shot him a look and he flinched. "I stayed home with my _girlfriend_. What'd you do? Get drunk with your butt-buddy Black? How's his nose?"

His eyes scrunched together. "Whoa… what girlfriend? Angela was there…"

I snorted. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh," he mused. "So, who are you going out with now? Lauren was there… oh wait! Jessica, isn't it? She wasn't there either!"

I gave him an incredulous look. "No, stupid. Bella."

"Bella…" he trailed off.

"You don't know her. I met her at the Christmas tree lot."

His eyes bugged open. "Holy shit! No way… the chick with the knives?"

I laughed loudly. "Hatchets. She throws hatchets."

He laughed nervously. "Dude… that's kind of…"

"Sexy," I mumbled lowly. It was sexy—not that it was any of his business.

"Right, well, hey! I guess that's cool. Is she hot? You fuck her yet?"

I was out of my chair and on top of him in two seconds flat. "Don't talk about her."

He held his hands up. "Okay, okay! No disrespect, bro… just talking. Jeez."

I got up and let go of him, running a hand through my hair. "She's important to me. She's not some girl I fuck. She's my… just," I took a deep breath. I sounded like a douche-bitch. "She's more. So shut the fuck up."

He nodded, and the look of surprise never left his face. "Well, she must be if she's got your pubes all twisted up and shit. Good for you, man. That's cool."

I sat back and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped. I'm a little wired up."

He patted me on the shoulder. "So I guess you wouldn't be interested in the new girl."

I opened one eye and looked at him. Two weeks ago, I would have been on that like a lion on a raw steak. I was curious, of course, but not interested. We never got new kids at Forks High. Everyone had been there forever, and nothing ever changed. It was something new and different, so at the very least, it would make the day more interesting.

"Not interested. I'm pretty well happy with my girl. More than happy. She's fucking amazing."

He chuckled again. "Good news for me, man. She's fucking hot, and I mean, smoking hot. I'm so down for a piece of that action."

I laughed. "Have at it."

The rest of the morning went pretty much the same way. My friends asked about my girl, and the murmurs and whispers and gossip was spreading like crazy about the new girl. Apparently, Jessica had already taken her under her wing, which was just Jessica being Jessica. I was sure she was just shitting skittles having some new toy to play with. Whoever that girl was, she was lucky Jessica found her first. There were some bitchy girls at Forks, one of which being my ex-girlfriend, and Jessica was by far an asset for someone trying to fit in.

By lunch time, I was so tired from being a moody bitch that I just wanted to go home. I found my way to the cafeteria, and looked over toward the table where my group usually sat. I laughed when I saw Jessica sitting on the edge, shooing away the hoards of lookie-lous trying to get a piece of the new-girl action. She looked up and caught my eye and smiled deviously.

I shook my head and headed into line to grab my Dr. Pepper and a bag of chips before I headed into God only knew what. I had a feeling Jessica couldn't wait for my reaction to the new girl. Too bad she was going to be disappointed because short of her being an identical clone of Bella, she wouldn't catch one minute of my attention.

I strolled in, dreading the meeting of this girl. I was sure she was great. Fine. Pretty. Whatever. She just wasn't Bella.

"Eddie-boy! Where the hell have you been all day? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Jessica sang. "Come meet my new friend. She's been dying to see you."

I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head. "Jessica, don't…"

She jumped off the table and skipped over to me. "Come on, be a sport. She's super cute, and I just _know_ you'll love her. She's just your type."

I sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her in front of me and placing my back to the table. "Jessica, I'm not interested. You know about Bella, so why are you doing this? I'm taken. I only want one girl, and she isn't it."

"Good answer, baby."

My eyes popped open and I stared at the snarky look on Jessica's face.

Turning slowly, I came face to face with Bella, and I swear on my cock that my knees almost buckled.

"What are you… why are you… what the fuck?"

She smiled and then leapt, throwing her arms around my neck. "Surprise!"

I held her against me and pressed my face into her hair. "I can't fucking believe this! I fucking miss you! All day long, I've been crying like a little pussy because you weren't here."

"I'm here now. Every day! I wanted to surprise you so I didn't say anything. I talked my dad into it over the weekend!"

"God, I love you so much! Thank fuck you're here… I didn't think I could do this… you being there and me being here every day. I'm such a baby. You ruined me."

She giggled. "Nope. I fixed you. You were a dick, and now you're a sweetheart. I can work magic."

I took her face into my hands. "You're really freaking here. Like… for good? You go here now?"

She smiled. "Yup. I told my dad I had to go to school. There's no way I was going to sit around all week and worry about what you were up to. I need to keep my eyes on you."

I pressed my lips to hers over and over again. "Love you," I whispered. "Fuck, you're so pretty it hurts."

She giggled. "You're kind of pretty, too."

"Come on you two! You're making a scene," Jessica huffed, and then laughed. "All this sweet sugary reunion shit is giving me a toothache. Come on."

I grabbed her hand and led her to our table, pulling her into my lap as I sat.

"Edward," she squealed. "You're such a little shit."

I bit her shoulder, causing her to squeal again.

Everyone was staring, but I couldn't be bothered with them. I couldn't believe she was actually there, in my school, and in my lap. There was nothing in the world better than that.

I kissed her neck, not caring about the sniggers from my friends, or Jessica's smiles as she rolled her eyes. I was really glad they got along, honestly. It was going to save a whole lot of trouble down the road. I'd chose Bella, all the way, I just didn't want to. Jessica was important, too.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Angela sit down across from us, slamming her sack lunch down and glaring.

I ignored her and went back to licking and kissing Bella. She smelled Vanilla-ish, like a milkshake or something, but I still preferred the candy cane taste she usually had. She ran her fingers through my hair and I just knew that any minute, the dickbag lunch lady was going to come over and tell us to keep our hands to ourselves. I was going to get my fill before then, though. I was going to try, at least. With her, it was never enough.

Her fingers stopped, and I looked up to pout at her, but smiled when I found her staring at me. "You make me a happy girl."

I laughed. "What brought that on?"

She shrugged and moved herself so she was sitting on my lap, but facing the table. She grabbed a small box from beside her, and took out two containers full of food. By the smell of it, it was enchiladas.

"Did you cook and bring me lunch? Holy shit. Will you marry me?"

She looked over her shoulder, pushed her hair aside and winked. "Someday… if you're lucky."

I gulped. I'd been kidding, but fuck… who I was kidding. I'd probably marry her one day. My gut knew it, and so did my heart. That shit just sounded scary out loud, and especially when she was so sure and acted like it was just… a fact.

She opened the containers, and the smell was unreal. I grabbed a fork and dug in, moving around her to shove it in my mouth. She giggled, and took a bite herself. We ate and everyone talked around the table. The guys were hounding me for a bite of food, congratulating me on nabbing such a cool chick, and Bella and Jessica were talking about… I don't even fucking know. I was too busy feeding my face.

But, then… a terrifying sound echoed through the cafeteria, and I felt my girl stiffen on my lap.

"Okay," she demanded, stabbing the table with her fork. "Just what in the fuck is your deal? If you don't put your eyeballs back in your head, I will poke them out with this fork!"

Everyone fell silent and I tried to pry the utensil out of her hands. These people didn't even know who they were fucking with. My girl and metal did some serious damage, and I had no doubt that she could lodge that fork into someone's forehead in four seconds flat.

"Babe," I said softly. "Give me the fork…"

I went to grab it, and she hiked it behind her head. "No. This bitch needs to explain to me why she's giving me her shit eye. I don't even know her."

Angela smirked. "Well, I guess you don't know your new "boyfriend" very well," she said, using her fingers to make quotation marks. It just made her look like an asshole.

"Oh, no… I know who you _are_, I'm asking who you _think_ you are. I know you're a big ho, and you cheated on a wonderful guy. I know you want him back, and I know you came sulking to his house when we were having a family dinner. I know all about you, but what _you _don't know is _me_. So keep your damn eyes to yourself."

I felt my dick poke at the zipper of my Levi's and tried to adjust myself, which was difficult with her on my lap. She was so hot—sticking up for herself, and for me. I loved how open and honest she was, and how she was fearless when she believed in something. It was sexy as hell.

"I'm not afraid of you," Angela said, but her voice shook.

Bella laughed. "Yeah, well, you're stupid. You should be. I will cut you if you mess with me. You hear me loud and clear? I will put holes in that four-eyed face of yours, so if I were you, I would think twice about picking a fight with me, and think three times before trying to come on to my boyfriend. I'm very possessive, and his ass… yeah, it's all mine. I'm not afraid of your friends, and I'm definitely not afraid of you."

She stabbed the table again, shaking the dishes on the surface and making Angela flinch back. I let out a little laugh because, well… it _was_ a little melodramatic, but it was her. She was crazy and she was all mine.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! We have the EPI up next! Love you guys!**

**A few things…**

**I think I need to clarify my notes from last chapter. I am NOT pulling my stories. I just added pdf copies of them on the blog for those that want a copy. They'll be here on FF if you want to read them, too, with the exception of Carlie's Eyes and Daddy's Little Angel. I'm not going to repost them at this point. CE is still up on TWCS, though, so there's that.**

**Okay… and my favorite part!**

**The Heart of Country Contest! Come on kiddos! Write for this! Just do it!**

** . **

**You can find all the links and prompts here! **

**Love you all!**

**XO**

**J'me**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight**

**AN: I just want to thank you all again for reading! This was a Christmas present for my very special best friend Carla, and I'm glad you all enjoyed it!**

**So… this is the end. BUT, I have a few more ideas up my sleeve, so don't be surprised if a futuretake pops up one of these days. **

**Love you guys! And thank you for reading!**

**Sorry about the booboos... not beta'd. **

* * *

The sound of shouting caused me to shoot out of bed like my ass was on fire. I looked over at Bella, sighing when I saw that she was safe and sound asleep. Climbing out of bed quietly, I slid into my boots and pulled on a sweater and my jacket before heading out to see what the hell was going on. Of course, I grabbed the rifle on my way out.

Living out in the middle of the forest made things like screaming seem really foreign. Our lives were quiet and calm… well, most of the time. At least, as long as I didn't piss my wife off because that woman loved to yell.

I followed the sound of the voices further into the back of the property. Our house was the furthest of the two houses, so I knew it had to be coming from the farm, which gave me a really bad feeling.

It took me a long time to get used to living out there, but now I loved it. I loved the property, loved the smell of the forest, and loved the peaceful life we had out there. Never in a million years would I have expected this to be my life, but I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

After high school, I went away to college. I'd always planned on it, had things all in order and all that shit, but it wasn't what I thought it'd be. I ended up leaving Michigan and moving back to Washington. I could've said it had nothing to do with Bella, but it would've been a lie. It had a lot to do with her, but it also had a lot to do with me.

I'd taken the scholarship to Michigan to play hockey, but I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I was good at it, but I didn't love it. I realized that I hadn't for a long time. I had other plans, and those involved a beautiful, feisty, loving girl in the Pacific Northwest. So, I transferred my credits, packed my shit, and enrolled at the University of Washington.

I also changed my major, from business to agriculture. I'd spent every break working for Swan farms, and I really decided that I wanted to go into the family business. So, the night of my graduation, I made sure it was my family and I handed my sweetheart a ring and asked her for forever.

We moved in with her dad, and after a year of being married, Charlie died of a heart attack, crushing us all. It came on suddenly, not one symptom. We were unprepared, and suddenly, I became second in command of Swan Farms.

It was a rough winter for us all, but the spring brought us new hope. A baby. Little man Zack. Irina and Garrett had been trying for years, and he was a miracle. From the day they told us about him, until the day he was born, December the twenty-fifth, we knew he was definitely sent to us by the grandfather he'd never meet.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and tried to keep the crunching of leaves under my feet to a minimum. Whatever was going on, needed to be put to a stop. I didn't want Bella waking up or coming outside, and whoever it was needed to get the fuck off my property—or else.

"You got two minutes to tell me what the hell you're doing on my farm, or I'll scalp you!"

"Shit," I hissed.

Tanya, my little T.J. That girl had given me grey hair at the tender age of twenty-seven years old. She has a hot head… and there was no question where she got that from. She spent way too much time with her aunt—that's where. And she was about to get herself in all kinds of trouble.

"I didn't mean any harm," I heard the kid say. I sighed. I should've known—another little bastard coming around to steal the decorations.

Not long after I went away to school, Bella and Irina opened a Christmas themed shop on the farm. It was decorated like a gingerbread house, and it'd become quite the attraction. They were open year-round, and sold everything from spiced cider mix to handmade tinsel. They baked, made decorations for the tree, the home, the yard, they made holiday themed clothing like aprons and dresses for little girls, and everything in between. It'd become a big hit, and when I took over operations, we opened up Santa's village and workshop.

Yeah, it was a pain in the ass, but we were bringing in money like crazy, and instead of dragging trees all over the state and setting up lots, the people came to us. We set up rides and visits with Santa and the toy store was making a killing. We had a pretty good thing going, and I was providing well for my family.

But, it also attracted vandalism, and most times it was harmless, and no—the irony was not lost on me at all.

"I mean it… one more step and I'll cut your ear clean off. I'm not fucking around."

I flinched. Her mouth was atrocious. I guess that could be blamed all on me, but boy… tongue like fire on her. I felt bad for the kid and I was pretty sure he'd peed his pants about that point.

"I'm leaving, okay! I didn't take anything. We were just going to see if the reindeer tipped."

I snorted and covered my face with my hand to hide it. What an idiot. I'd done stupid shit, but that was just… _reindeer tipping?_ I'd heard it all.

"You better run, you little bitch! Run along with your stupid little sissy friends!"

I heard his feet scamper through the wet leaves and couldn't help but laugh when I heard the scream, and I knew she'd thrown an ax at him. Freaking crazy ran in the family with those Swan girls, that was for sure. Beautiful as they were, they were not people you wanted to mess with. Tanya was just living up to the family legacy.

I heard her mumbling and muttering and decided to make myself known. "T.J.?"

"Uncle Edward?"

I wished I'd have had a flashlight so I could've seen the look on her face. She knew she was busted. I'd told her time and time again to stop chasing them off. It worried me, and it made me feel guilty for what I'd done to Bella all those years ago. She could get hurt, and I'd never have forgiven myself for it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out here?"

She shined a light in my direction and I laughed. "You were out here waiting, weren't you?"

She sighed. "Yeah, but Uncle Edward, I knew they'd come back! They already stole all the candy canes on the driveway and I knew they'd come back! I didn't want to wake you up or have you come out because I knew you'd get mad."

"Hell yes I would! Are you kidding me? They could've been some crazies or something! Get your ass back home and inside before you're mom and dad come looking for you!"

"But… but," she argued.

"Do it!"

"Edward," Bella called out from behind me. "What's going on?"

She shined a flashlight on me and I shielded my eyes. "Baby, you shouldn't be out here! You could trip or something! Go on back inside."

I walked toward her and smiled at her sleepy face. "You really shouldn't be out here."

She huffed. "Well, neither should you, but here you are, wandering around in your long-johns. What's going on?"

I took her in, all beautiful and rumpled and… round. "Baby, you really should be in bed. Everything is fine. Thought I heard something out here."

"What's Tanya doing out here? Do your parents know where you are?"

She sighed. "No, and please don't tell them. They'll shit!"

Bella groaned. "Well, did you get them at least?"

I laughed. "Don't encourage her, Bella. They could have hurt her."

She laughed. "Like anybody that's stupid enough to come out here is worth being afraid of. I don't think hardened criminals are interested in Christmas decorations. Its stupid boys—you should know."

She smirked and it took every bit of willpower not to throw her over my shoulder and carry her back to our house and ravage her.

"Get your ass to bed. You're not funny."

She laughed. "You know I'm right, and she's armed. Shit, she's a better tosser than I ever was."

I grabbed her chin and laid a kiss on her that I was sure made her see stars. "Tanya, get your butt home. Next time you hear something, you call me and I'll handle it, or you tell your dad. Don't do this again."

She stomped off, probably calling me every name in the book, and I turned back to my wife. She wrapped her coat a little closer to her chest and smiled.

"Come on back to bed, my hero. It gets cold in there without you."

I kissed her again and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Let's get you two warmed up."

She rubbed her belly instinctively and grinned up at me. "This was just a little too déjà vu for me."

I laughed as we walked. "You can stop calling me an idiot. That was a long time ago, and it brought me to you, so it was worth it."

She hugged me tighter. "It sure was."

Once we got inside, I kicked off my boots and shed my jacket, all while watching her strip down and get into bed. I'd thought she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen the first day I saw her, but seeing her pregnant with our first child was a new high.

I couldn't wait for the little bugger to come. We were expecting a girl somewhere around the first of the year, and I couldn't help but hope she came early. Every day I'd ask her for the countdown, and after rolling her eyes, she'd give it to me. We were at twenty days exactly when I'd asked that morning.

"Hurry up, perv," she said, patting the bed. "Come make me all warm and cozy. We have to get up early tomorrow. Your mom and dad are coming to spend the day."

I groaned. Not that I didn't love my parents but they were a handful. They'd gotten remarried my freshman year of college, and honestly, I'd never seen them happier. They were full-time grandparents nowadays, and as if my mother couldn't get enough of Emmett and Rosalie's three kids, she couldn't wait to get her hands on ours. She was so excited about finally getting a girl. Emmett had three boys, all within two years of each other. They were really great kids, and my brother was a great dad.

My mom was coming to throw Bella a baby shower, and even though Bella was less than thrilled, she was good enough to give in to my mother. They'd become close, and I think they both needed each other in different ways. My mom had become the surrogate mother that Bella needed, and Bella was the daughter in law my mother always wanted. She was close to Rosalie, too, but Rosalie was always busy with work, and didn't have a lot of time to spend with her. Bella, on the other hand, went out of her way to spend time with mom.

"What are you thinking so hard about over there? Come on. Give me some sugar."

I laughed and got in bed, pulling her on top of me. "I love you, Bella."

She giggled. "Of course you do. I'm awesome."

"When is my baby coming?" I asked, kissing her tummy for the hundredth time that day. "I'm ready for Winter to get here already."

She smoothed her hands over my face and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "She's still cooking in there. Be patient. She'll be worth it."

Yeah, Bella chose her name. I didn't get a say, but I was okay with that. I loved the name, Winter Holly Cullen. I imagined what she'd look like all the time. Would she have my hair, or Bella's? Would she have brown eyes or green? Would she grow up to be a hatchet wielding lunatic like her mother? If Tanya was any testament, the answer was yes. At least I'd know my baby would be able to take care of herself when old Dad wasn't around.

"You know what I was thinking about earlier?"

"Hmmm?" I hummed.

"I was thinking how hot it'd be if you left borrowed Garrett's Santa suit… and you know… we could get it on."

I laughed. "You call me a perv! You're a deviant."

She shrugged. "You want me to stop being kinky… cool. I can stop being kinky."

Well, I didn't want that at all. I liked my wife kinky, and Lord was she. That was never lacking. Our sex life was like a fantasy come true.

"I'll ask him, but if he questions it, I'm telling him that his sister has a Santa fetish."

She rolled off me and laughed. "I don't care what he thinks. Why do you think he calls before he comes over anymore? I think he's caught us in action way too many times for him to be surprised by anything."

That was true.

"Go to sleep. When we wake up, there'll only be nineteen days until Winter."

"Good night, Edward. Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

**So… there ya have it! They lived happily ever after!**

**Just wanted to remind you guys again about The Love of Country Contest! I'm really looking forward to some great entries, so get to writing! **

** . **


End file.
